


Wrench to the heart

by Ayatsuki



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Is a scene that isn't friendly, M/M, So be mindful but I wasn't descriptive, i tried my best to be historically accurate, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatsuki/pseuds/Ayatsuki
Summary: This took me longer than it should have. This was a one-shot i made despite not liking them, Hope you enjoy it!





	Wrench to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This took me longer than it should have. This was a one-shot i made despite not liking them, Hope you enjoy it!

1936, Newyork. The city that’s always moving, diners making meals, cinemas showing movies. Cars moving up and down the streets, rats roaming on the pavement and enjoying any bits of food they can nibble on. Either in schools learning what they can or playing hooky and go to the abandoned buildings to loiter around, though there are some teens they particularly avoid. Weird merchant sellers took hold of walkways, trying to attract buyers instead of side-eyes. The city has seen its fair share of violence and pleasure, with the common smell of alcohol, cigarettes, and oil. Couples holding hands, mothers tethering their children around. Fathers working long days and nights to make ends meet well the freezing cold air of winter still being around. Even with the new year cold wind still blowing, it still didn’t stop a fresh face from coming. Dwight Fairfield is a well-known reporter across the U.S., despite his young age, he covered and unfold many stories that others and the police tried to hide. Even though he made wonderful stories and reports in the newspapers, he was moved from station to station because due to the stories he produced. To lessen the heat, he was transferred constantly. He has now been living in Newyork for 2 months but it’s a hotspot. Many types of activities go about each day, his stories always fresh and this time, he wasn’t limit to what he can cover. Everything was going fine for him except one thing, his car. His car was passed down from his grandfather to his father, then to him. The car itself breaks down from time to time, causing him to frequently visit auto shops to repair it but he’s always told the same thing. They always tell him to get rid of the vehicle and try to get a new one, but he couldn’t. It’s the last thing he has that reminds him of his grandfather, since he didn’t have anything else. The next cold day of January arrived and he brought his car into a shop that was recommended by his boss. He was in semi-formal wear that consists of a white button with a red tie with dress pants with suspenders going over his shoulders and top it of with a grey fedora, the shop he arrived at didn’t have an actual name. It was small, can fit about 3 cars at max. The shop goes by many nicknames but the more frequent one everyone uses is “Deadweight”, the name was odd for the young man but he ignored it and honked his horn. The large garage opens up and out came a man. His hair perfectly coiffed, he has a pencil thin mustache that overlays his five o’clock shadow that gives a certain charm. His tannish shirt was unbuttoned halfway, exposing his chest that had some oil stain spots around it. He is physically fit, his arm muscles stretched out his rolled up sleeves. He had on black dress pants with leather work gloves sticking out of back pocket, his eyes were brown but sharp, they were serious as they gazed upon Dwight’s nervous face. He was holding some papers as he spoke to him.

“You’re the morning client?” He asked with a thick accent.

“Y-yes…”

“Bring it in.” The man was direct, his presence frightens the young man. He did what he asked and went to drive it in the garage but couldn’t. The car wouldn’t start, it stutters and turns off. The next thing they saw was steam coming from it, the man sighed and told Dwight to help him push it in. They went to the back of it and pushed it but Dwight being unfit made it a lot more complicated than it had to be, they got inside and closed the door behind them. The place was warm compared to the outside cold, the man didn’t waste any time as he scans the papers to look at the issues and tackled it. Dwight sat at a sit far from the car and the man and looked around, there were more men working on other things and the air was a mixture of oil and cigarette smoke. He took his coat off and sat it on his lap, the atmosphere was quiet but serious, so he decided to try to start a conversation.

“So...how long you worked here?”

“Long.”

“(Thanks for the one-worded answer!) got a name? I’m Dwight Fairfield!”

“...”

“(Ok, probably not something I should of asked) do you...drink?”

“...”

“(*sigh* maybe he’s not the one who likes to talk.) U-uh, I recently came to the city, know any good places?”

“...”

“Uh… your accent, you’re not from America?” The man looked up from his work and back at Dwight and raises his brow, the vibes Dwight felt told him that he’s annoyed with the questions. Dwight put his head down and stopped his questioning and let the man continue with his repair, soon an elderly man pokes his head out of a door to call Dwight in. He left his coat on the chair and walked to the door, he went inside and sat down on a chair in front of a desk well the elderly man was on the other side inspecting the paperwork. He was in his 50’s, his hair fuzzy and white as snow. His eyes bluer than the sky itself, his beard matching the color of his hair and bushier than a bush. He was wearing similar clothing as the man outside repairing his car, he took a drag from his cigarette and spoke with a firm voice. 

“Hmmm, Fairfield? As in Dwight Fairfield, the known reporter?”

“You heard of me?”

“Who hasn’t!? You report some odd things that catch anyone's eye, I didn’t know you live here. I’m Bill.”

“Hello Bill, I only recently came to Newyork about two months ago, I only produced one story so far but it’s not doing so hot.”

“How so?”

“Bad criticism but it doesn’t matter, they still paying to read so it’s still money going into my pocket.” The old man let out a hearty laugh and slapped his knee, Dwight’s statement brought tears of laughter in his eyes.

“I never thought I would hear that from someone as the famous reporter. Anyways, let’s go over your car problems. That thing is a fucking mess, it’s pretty much on its last legs. Your only options are to tear it apart and rebuild it and giving this day and age, it'll cost more than the skin on your back.

“Oh…”

“The other one is to just get a new one.”

“...well if it still runs I can still use it…”

“Hey, your life, your choices. Your car will be good in a couple of hours, you can wait here or go home and we’ll deliver it back to you.”

“I can wait, I don’t really have anything to do today.” He got up from the chair and peeked through the blinds in the office to look at the man still on his car.

“Hey, that man out there. I tried talking to him to get rid of the silence but…” 

“Oh ignore that old man, he’s really bitter with people.” A man who seems to be as young as Dwight said coming through the door and shutting it. He was an Asian man with fuzzy hair like Bill but black as the oil on his face, he was wearing a brown jumpsuit that was half off and tied below his waist and revealing a wife beater. His body was similar to Dwight’s, he looked underweight but he must be able to pack a punch if he’s a mechanic.

“The names Jake and Like I said, he’s just a cranky old man who doesn’t like to be around younger people.” Jake explained to Dwight.

“Why doesn’t like people younger than him?”

“Beats me, all I know is that he hardly talks to me. Stupid that he’ll let something like age keeps him from talking, even Bill isn’t like that.”

“Everyone is different Jake, just because I don't mind talking to you two doesn't mean he does either.”

“How far ahead is he? He looks like the oldest besides you Bill.”

“That’s because he is, he’s going to chew my end out for telling you all his age. He’s in his mid 30’s, specifically 35.” 

“He’s only 10 years ahead, doesn’t mean he needs to be a stick in the mud.” Jake said, puffing his cheeks and rolling his eyes.

“Well 10 for you, 11 for me. Uh… what’s his name? I tried asking but he didn’t say.”

“David and that’s all I’ll say, I rather not have another rampage.” He told, taking another drag of his cigarette. Dwight peeked through the blinds again and saw the man hard at work, him and Jake had a nice conversation with each other. Of course, Jake heard of him as well and is quite fond of his work and wishes him the best of luck on his future stories. Time passed and Dwight heard a car honking, it was David letting him know he’s finished. He walked outside to see David taking his gloves off and put them back into his pocket.

“All finished, though I’m curious. This thing is dying. Why haven’t you replaced it yet?”

“I have my reasons, but thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“I’m assuming you already paid?”

“Yes, I did when I was in the room with i’m assuming is your boss.”

“Ok, safe travels then.” The man walked off and started to look at other paperwork for other clients.

“(He really doesn’t like younger guys, he’s so direct with his answers…)” He turned on his car and it sounded brand new to him, but he knows it’ll break down again and causing him to make another trip to this auto shop. Days passed since Dwight visited the auto shop, but he already produced another report in the newspaper. His report once again gave interested to his readers, regardless if they liked it or not. Bill was leaning on one of the repaired cars and read Dwight’s story, Jake took a look at it with his own newspaper in his hand. David lit up a cigarette and blew out the smoke, he saw that the two eyes were glued to the paper and posed a question.

“You two seem to be pleased by looking at the flimsy paper.” David mocked.

“Well of course, Fairfield story report is up in the paper again. He undercovered some illegal activities that the police tried to hide.” Jake told him well his eyes continued to gaze at the paper.

“Fairfield?” David questioned.

“He’s a well-known newspaper reporter, he was here yesterday.” Jake said.

“He was?”

“He was the young man you was so silent with.” Bill reminded him.

“Oh, him. Didn’t know he was a reporter, he did dress a bit fancy but it didn’t strike me as a reporter. Anyways, see you guys.” David left the shop, leaving the two to their reading. He walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets, his stomach growled, telling him to eat something before his mood turns around. He went into his favorite diner and sat on a stool and placed his order. He started off with a cup of coffee and put out his cigarette, he hears some people being a bit loud in a booth near him so he eavesdropped a bit and lend his ear. 

“How’s it going?” a well-dressed man asked.

“Good, but settle down with the noise. Don’t want to blow my cover!” another person said, their conversation piqued his interest and he turned his head a bit to see who it is. He recognized one of them, Dwight, but the other two he hasn’t seen around. One was a small Asian woman with skin matching Dwight’s, her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing one of the diners apron. The other one was a dark-skinned woman a bit taller than the other, her hair tied with dreads and large glasses like Dwight’s. She was wearing matching clothes as Dwight, they seem to know each other but he didn’t pry despite being interested.

“I see you’re interested in those three over, Mr. King?” one of the waitresses said to him.

“I wouldn’t say interested…”

“Sure you ain’t. Anyways, I stay out of it, especially the skinny boy.” she warned him.

“Why?”

“From an inside source of mine, he gets transferred from stations constantly.”

“Why is transferred so much? Isn’t he famous?” the waitress leans in closer to him to whisper in his ear..

“(He ignores many rules from authorities and trespass many times on properties. To avoid any type of real threats, they hopped him all over. No one wants to deal with the mess he creates, whatever interest that boy, he’ll go after it. I don’t know about the small girl but the dark-skinned one been friends with him for a long time.)”

“Well I’m not his babysitter, if he goes into danger for his stories then let him. His death, not mine.” 

“I don’t know King, I have known you for a long time and I know you like to be a superhero.” The waitress gave him his food and left, he continued to listen to Dwight’s conversation before leaving back to his job. The next day came and the cold blew it icy wind throughout the city, the shop wasn’t busy but a car pulled in again but he recognized it. It’s Dwight car, it broke down again and need repairs. David questioned Bill as in why he’s back, he explained to him what happened and he rubbed his head in frustration and started working again. Well Dwight sat down for the David and Jake to finish, David noticed other things on the car. There was damage to it, like it was assaulted. Then he remembered what the waitress told him, how he trespasses a lot. He didn’t know he was actually going into harm's way to just get a scoop, but David took this as an advantage. With the addition of damages, the repairs took a lot longer compared to his visit a few days ago. He had to finish it by himself well Jake and the others work on other repairs, he ended up being the last one in the shop, meaning he has to close which isn’t a problem for him. He did notice that Dwight hasn’t left yet, he actually fell asleep on the seats. He honked the horn and it woke the sleeping man up, Dwight rubbed his eyes and walked to the repairman.

“Sorry for the wait, it’s all finished.”

“Thanks, sorry again for bothering you, these past few days been crazy haha.”

“Oh, they have?” he questioned, he walked to his car and a slow manner and it made Dwight sweat a bit, he rubbed his finger on the vehicle and whistled a bit.

“You know, that’s a cute little lie you made.”

“Huh?”

“Your car broke down and made you sway a bit, a nice story but I’m not Jake or Bill. Your car had damages like it was attacked, not bumps you made on the drive.”

“...(shoot! I thought I could slip by them.)”

“You must get in a lot of trouble if assaulting someone vehicle comes to mind.” He said, he walked up to the nervous boy and it frightens him a bit.

“Well, what you be doing kid?”

“I-I…”

“I heard some things about you, like trespassing and ignoring what the police say. Didn’t you just came here? Would be ashamed if you get in trouble already, right?

“...w-what are you saying!?”

“Let’s make a deal, business is kinda slow. Think you can do an interview or something to draw attention here?”

“...and if I don’t...you’ll alert the authorities? (I can’t believe I’m about to be threatened.)”

“Nah.”

“W-what?”

“I was never the one who force people to do something, if you don’t want to then don’t”

“...well it has to be at my place, I have someone waiting and they get grumpy if I’m late.” David nodded and started closing the shop, Dwight waited for him outside in his car. David came out in his coat and went inside, Dwight drove him to his apartment he was staying at. They went up the stairs and got to his room. He opened it and lead the David inside, it was a decently small apartment with common household applicants and furniture.

“Where’s this person who was waiting for you?”

“Right at your feet.” David looked down and saw a cat with orange fur around him, Dwight picked him up and introduced him.

“This is Paul. Paul, this is David!” The cat angrily hisses at David.

“*Hisses*”

“No Paul, I told you about him!”

“Meow?”

“Hey there Furball.”

“*Hisses*”

“David, he doesn’t like to be called that! Anyways, sit at the table.” Dwight took the cat to his room and laid him down and went back to David, he brought out a recorder and started it as he gave him his interview.

“Testing, testing 1, 2, 3. This interview involv-”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, I record interview before I write out my story.” He explained.

“How fast do you publish your story?”

“If we get through it before midnight, I might be able to complete and publish it before the sun even rises. Then I can give to the station and it’ll be published in tomorrow's paper.”

“Don’t you need to sleep!?”

“Not really, my job has deadlines. I’m basically not allowed to sleep haha. Jokes aside, I get my work done days before my deadlines. So during that free period, I do other stories to keep the daily papers interesting.”

“So you do work...even if you’re main work is already finished? And I thought I was a busy body person.”

“Ok, back to the interview. This is Dwight Fairfield, interviewing David...uhhh…”

“King.”

“David King, worker of the local auto shop called Dead Weight. Mr. King, tell me the history of the shop!”

“It actually fresh, only been for 20 years.”

“That’s not exactly fresh, Mr.King. When did you start working and why?”

“I started about not too long after it started years ago.”

“So you were around in your 20’s?”

“You can say, and it was all thanks to Bill.”

“What is your relationship with Bill?”

“He started the business first hand, he’s...a kind old man. Glad he stuck me around.”

“(Doesn’t really answer my question.) Tell me of the success of the place.”

“It’s small so we don’t get a lot because of other shops that advertise their stuff, we normally get things fast with speed and care. We want you out with a fresh car fast but not stupid enough to rush.”

“I’ll say, the repairs on my car would of taken days to fix. I have to admit, as frequent as my car breaks down, you guys keep it alive a lot longer than other places I have been to.”

“Glad our service pleases you.”

“Ok Mr. King, last question. What’s a flaw that runs in the shop?”

“Me.”

“Huh?”

“I only care about the business, I don’t care for others do and I generally ignore people.”

“I heard you aren’t particularly of younger adults?”

“That’s just me in public, I don’t give a damn what customers do. That’s what gives that place a bad name, Jake and Bill tend to be friendly with others, I’m not. So people don’t come because of it. No one wants to be around a grumpy old man…”

“I don’t know, I'm quite fond of them. The older they are, the better!”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I-I meant b-by stories!” They continue the interview despite him saying that was his last question, he stopped the recording and set it aside.

“Ok, that’s enough. I can make a story out of this.”

“Good, I’m heading out then.”

“W-wait! We didn’t discuss what was my reward for doing this interview!”

“Isn’t it obvious? Your repairs for today is free.”

“B-but won’t you lose money!?”

“With the famous reporter publishing a good story, we will get double the amount we lost.” He went to his door but stopped to ask one more question to Dwight.

“Hey, I have to ask this. Those women who were with you at the diner…”

“They’re friends of mine, both are reporters too. The small one is undercover right now...I-I can introd-”

“No, see you.” He headed out Dwight’s apartment, Dwight released a saddened sigh and played the recorded interview as he started to write on a story for the shop. Paul woke up and hopped on his lap as he writes.

“Hey buddy, did I woke you up?”

“Meow!”

“I’m sorry…”

“Meow?”

“Oh it’s nothing, I...kind of wanted to have an actual conversation with him that wasn’t a part of the interview. Do...you think we can become friends?”

“*Hisses*”

“Haha yeah, it would be impossible...though I can’t help but wonder…” He put his thoughts aside and went to write a story, he sent hours but finished ahead of time. The next day came and the paper was released with the story Dwight created, it brought in customers, too many customers. They were backed up with clients for days, the following week was really busy for them. David knew he’ll get more customers thanks to the paper but even this became too much for him. In the end, they got through it all but it took them about a week and a half to get through all of them. They were all exhausted, the amount of money they made was insane. The last day of busy work was in February, all the workers were sitting down relaxing. David leaned on a table and lit a cigarette, it was cold and rainy outside. Going out without an umbrella is asking to catch a cold. Bill called out David’s name and told that someone is here to see him, he then saw a woman approaching him but he recognized her.

“Um...Mr.Ki-”

“David.”

“David, sorry.”

“You were one of the women who was with Dwight in the diner a week ago.”

“Yes, I’m Clau-”

“Don’t care.”

“Just like Dwight said, you’re just straight to the point and don’t really care for others… haha.” She calmly said to him, she was wearing formal clothing matching what Dwight wears.

“He talks about me?”

“Just a bit, think he got a liking to you.”

“Hate to bust his luck but I’m not exactly fond of young people.”

“Well since we’re still on the subject, have you seen him? He published a story and he talks about you, so I thought he might be here or you at least you know where he is?”

“Sorry but no, we only did the interview. Nothing else. Doesn’t he have a phone?”

“I tried that already, nothing. All well, he’ll call back. Thank you for answering.” She left him to his work, the store got a call for a tow in the outskirts. He and Jake went out to get the car and were well on their way back to the store, it wasn’t too far from closing so they’ll leave the car in the shop and tend to it tomorrow. As they drove in the icy rain, they saw a car on the road. It wasn’t moving, almost like it stopped working in general. David focused his eyes and saw that it’s Dwight’s car, David had no doubt that he’s inside. He pulled the tow truck aside and started walking to the motionless car.

“(Dammit...what I’m going to do, I have to get help but I’m miles away! Not like I have the mon-” He stopped, someone was knocking on his window. He rolled them down to see it was David, he told him to pop the hood and steam attacked his face. The car broke down and in need of repairs again, David walked over to Jake and told him what to do. Jake drove the truck into the city well David waits in the broken down car with Dwight.

“...”

“You know, your friend was looking for you.”

“...”

“Your car broke down again huh?”

“Yeah…, it has been experiencing problems for days now.”

“Why haven’t you came to the shop?”

“You guys...were busy, didn’t want to bother...you?” David raised his brow, he knows he was lying.

“Spit it out.”

“I-I’m not ly-”

“SPIT IT OUT!” he demanded the young man.

“I… can’t…”

“*sigh* don’t get wrapped up with something out of your hands.” he told him but all Dwight did was look down. Jake came back with the tow truck with his car on the hook, he took his car off and drove, leaving the other two in the rain. David hooked up Dwight’s car to the truck and walked to the passenger side of the truck.

“Get in.”

“David, you do-”

“Get in dammit!” he yelled to him, Dwight continues to look down and let the cold rain pour over his head.

“*Sigh* if you think I’m mad at you or something, I’m not. But I rather not stay in this cold rain getting sick, especially if I’m the one not wearing a coat like yourself. So, hop in, you got some explaining to do.” 

“...ok” He got in the truck with David and they drove back to the shop, they arrived to shop and he stepped out to open the garage door. He went back out to drove the truck in and lower the car, David did his normal inspection and found the same problems with the vehicle as before.

“I knew as much, same problems. So it’ll be easy but I'll save it for tomorrow, it’s getting late.”

“...”

“You have been quiet, it’s not like you.”

“...I don’t have…”

“You don’t have what?”

“...”

“Come on, speak up! I don’t ha-”

“Money…”

“Huh? Aren’t you some big shot reporter? You should be drowning in dimes and nickels, what you have been doing with your money?”

“...” Dwight looked away, he didn’t want to say, but again he’s wasting David’s time.

“I swear to god kid! Either tell me or not, I don’t have time with this silence!”

“...protection.” he answered.

“Protec- wait, like those scummy protection agencies? They protect their own ass before protecting their employer! Why do you need protection!?”

“...”

“I swe- NO MORE SILENCE! If you go silent on me again, we’ll have a problem and you don’t want to be on my bad side kid! SPIT IT OUT OR GET THE HELL OUT!”

“I-It’s *sniffle* I-It’s”

“(Dammit...I scared him too much.) H-hey, calm down. *Sigh* maybe where should go somewhere else and talk-

“*Sniffle* it’s because how I swing…”

“Swing?”

“I-I’m very open about my attraction... to men, everyone pretty much knows it. I knew doing that would make enemies, a lot of enemies. I even have some people follow me before, it… wasn’t pleasant. So when I came to Newyork, I heard of some protection agency, Newyork really has everything huh? Anyways, my money divides between that, repairs and rent. At first, it was fine but I wasn’t paying attention and all of them became right near each other. It would of been fine if my car didn’t break down again. If I paid for one, I would only be able to pay for one more. So...I decided to not pay for repairs…”

“If you don't have a car, your career is basically over. If you don’t pay rent for your apartment, you’re basically homeless. Lastly, if you don’t pay the agency, they most likely take whatever valuable from you.

“...I messed up, didn’t I? My mom was scared when I chose to make it public, same with my dad. They wanted me to stay near them but I wanted to travel, but look what it got me… I don't know what to do.”

“Easy, don’t pay the agency.” Dwight darted his eyes at David and struck him with confusion.

“I-I can’t, you said it yourself! They’ll come after me…”

“Just don’t, focus on-”

“Repairs and my apartment?”

“Just the apartment.”

“W-what about the cost of repairs?”

“Don’t worry about them, we made so much thanks to your story. We got enough to cover free repairs.”

“...”

“Hey! What did I say about being quiet!?”

“S-sorry sir!”

“Cut the sir, makes it weird. Go home, ok?”

“O-ok…”

“*exhausted sigh* I’ll… take you home if that’ll help?”

“...David, why...are you being helpful? I thought you don’t like to be around or help younger guys, especially now. Men...acts weird around me, well...more like don’t want to be around me.”

“I don’t care what you’re attracted to, and as for why I’m helping you? I...know how it feels to make big mistakes, so I guess I can at least help fix some of them. Anyways, come on.” They grabbed their coats and he walked him to his apartment through the ice cold rain, Dwight felt a little relieved too.

“Here we are, you can stop worrying now.”

“Thank you, uh...I know we’re not friends but really, thank you!”

“No need for thanks, stay safe ok?”

“I will!”

“Also.”

“Hmm?”

“If you’re in trouble...come to me, got it?”

“Got it!”

“Good, again stay safe.” He walked off to his home and Dwight went inside his, Paul came to him and jumped into his arms.

“Meow!”

“Hey Paul, you been good?”

“*Meow!*”

“That’s good, I was with David!”

“*Hisses*”

“No, it’s ok! He helped me greatly. You know, I know we’re not friends...but it feels like we are.” He told him, he fed his cat then went to sleep. Weeks passed and there were no signs of Dwight, it didn’t worry David though. The cold air that still roams despite being March, the wind howled in and out the city. It was just another day for David until the evening arrived, Bill called out his name and told him he got a visitor. It was a smaller woman compared to the other one, wearing the same clothing as Dwight.

“You!”

“Uh...Yes? Wait actually, you were the other woman with Dwight in the diner about a month ago.”

“Yeah, that’s right!”

“Hell you so loud for, you sound like a mouse with that pitched voice!”

“Mouse!? Don’t you think that’s a little rude!?”

“Says the one coming in here screaming, what you want little mouse?”

“Call me a mouse again!”

“Oh, I’m so scared” He mocked to her.

“Errr, I don’t get why he even talks about you so much!”

“He? You mean Dwight?” he asked.

“Yes him, I came by to ask if you seen him.”

“Hate to burst your bubble but he hasn’t been here for weeks now, (starting to get a bit worried for him…). Why you’re looking for him?”

“We were supposed to do some investigating together, but he hasn’t come. We was supposed to meet in the morning but nothing, I tried ringing him but no answer.” she explained to him.

“Hey, David? You might want to come in the office…” Jake told him, he and Feng went to the office but became immediately got concern. Dwight was beaten, mouth bloody, eyes red, clothes tugged with some cuts and bruises aline his arm. Bill was patching him up.

“DWIGHT!” Feng ran over to him and help with patching his injuries.

“He came knocking on the back door, it was soft, almost couldn’t hear it.” Bill told them.

“Jesus, they did a number on you…” Jake pointed out, David stared at him.

“Who did it?”

“...” Dwight was silent but that just angered David more, he picked him up by his shirt and repeated his question with a harsher voice.

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING SILENT WITH ME!? NOW, WHO!?”

“Hey, get off him!” Feng demanded.

“David, calm down. You’re scaring the lad.”

“I know I am Bill, but if I don’t he’ll just dodge it and say nothing. TALK!”

“Hey man, who you think you are telling my fri-”

“The...agency.” he muttered under his voice.

“Agency? What agency?”

“He never told you? Well, our guy here hir…” David looked at Dwight’s face, he read his air and knew he doesn’t want anyone to know.

“*Sighs* L-look, let’s not worry about it. When did it happen, or I should say started?”

“A f-few days after I didn’t pay them like you told me, they followed me around for weeks, waiting. Then today they came after me, b-but I didn't want to go down easy! I fought them...but I can’t win when there was more than three, they told me if you do-”

“Enough.”

“Huh?”

“Come on, you’re showing me where they’re at!” he told him, Dwight was hesitant as Feng questioned David sudden statement.

“Hold on, I don’t get it! You’re not his friend, you said that many times from what I heard. You don’t like younger guys but here you are, helping him out, why?”

“You’re really aggressive huh? I don’t need a reason to do things, if I want to help then I’ll help. Now come on!” David rolled down his sleeves and took his coat and started walking out with Dwight, Feng joined them to the location David demanded. They walked down some streets and made it to an alleyway. There was a metal door along the wall, Dwight pointed at it as he looked down.

“Here…David, you do-”

“Cut it! You two stay here, I won’t be long.” David cracked his neck and went inside the door, the two did what the man said to them and wait. Dwight felt shame, David doesn’t mind helping him but he felt guilty for asking for help for something he caused. Feng tried to cheer him up but nothing she said did anything, they started to get worried when David was taking a bit long. Then suddenly, loud noises from inside roared, gunfire was heard. Luckily, they were the only ones hearing it but it wasn’t from one gun, it was from multiple. The noise stopped, the door slowly opened and out came David. Like Dwight, he was covered in cuts and bruises with his clothes tugged. He lit another cigarette and blew out the smoke.

“I sure made a mess, want to see?” Dwight and Feng looked inside and saw the men inside beaten gravely, Feng took out her camera and took pictures.

“Y-you won!?” Dwight questioned.

“How many were inside?”

“Well I doubt that’s all of them but maybe this will leave a message not to try anything again, there was about 8-10 people? The guns were a surprise but believe or not, they hurt themselves more than they hurt me. Either way, what’s done is done, let’s ju- (dammit!)” He fell down holding himself but he picked himself up.

“Y-you ok?” Dwight asked well panicking.

“I’m fine, they just got some lucky hits on me. They were more like children who found dads gun than actual people knowing what they were doing. Come on, let’s go before any more show up.” They left the alley and back to the auto shop, Dwight helped patch David up as Feng left to get the photos ready. She’s going to make a story from what happened but leave David’s name out, Bill and Jake left the office and closes the door but pressed their ears on it to listen.

“...”

“Hey, what I say about you being silent?”

“Sorry…”

“*Sighs* hey, why haven’t you come to me earlier?”

“...I didn’t want to bother you about it. I know you said you’ll help, but it was something I started. I wanted to see if I can do something about it, ...but all I did was make it worse.”

“Listen kid, asking for help is the more logical thing to do. Hell, I can’t even scold you on it, I have done the same before so I know what you were thinking. Just...be a bit safer ok? And next time, when I say come to me for help, I mean it! Got it?”

“Got it, seriously! ...Hey Mr. King?”

“David.”

“Uhhh Mr. David?”

“Drop the Mr., no need to be that formal with me.”

“O-ok!”

“So, what is it?”

“I-I know we’re not friends or anything, b-but please! Let me repay you!”

“There’s no ne-”

“PLEASE! I just...feel terrible ok!? Let me treat you to something, please?”

“*Sigh* Ok, ok. This Saturday, how about that?”

“I can do that, let’s meet at my apartment at noon. I’ll see you then! (I can’t wait to tell Paul!)” Dwight quickly left out the office door, knocking over Jake and Bill since they were on it. David let out another sigh, he went against his own thing about being around young people. But one thing did stick out, Dwight is a unique individual. He told himself that he wouldn’t mind getting to know him, even if he keeps making mistakes. Saturday arrived and the cold air suddenly turned into a warm spring day, everyone passing by was warming weather appropriate clothing. David wore a white button up with his sleeves rolled with khakis and formal shoes, he removed his mustache and now just have his five o’clock shadow expose. Even though he was taking his time, he was late. They agreed at noon but he had some things to get done first that took some time, he made it to Dwight’s apartment and knocked on his door. He got nothing, he knew he was late but he got annoyed when he didn’t answer. 

“Hey Fairfield, open up!”

“(H-HE ACTUALLY CAME!?) O-one second!” David waited at the door again but the more he waits, the more he got irritated. Finally, Dwight opened his door to show himself in his casual wear. He looked a bit sweaty and worried.

“You ok?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go!” Dwight took the lead and starting walking and David followed, they roam the pavement, passing by shops and stands. Vendors trying to get them to buy their odd product, pets going by their feet, birds chirping as the gentle wind breeze hit their faces. The day was nice for both of them, but if only David knew what was today’s plans were.

“Hey.”

“Hmmm?”

“Where we’re going? We have just been walking so far.”

“...”

“Are you being silent with me!?”

“N-no! P-promise you won’t get mad!”

“No, now tell me.”

“Y-you see, I a-actually didn’t think you would come. S-so when you were late, I took it as a yes that you wouldn’t come. So I didn’t...plan anything exactly…” he explained to David, he rubbed his eyes out of irritation and looked back to Dwight.

“So, from what you’re telling me. You didn’t plan a single thing because you had a hunch that I wouldn’t come, are you serious!?”

“Yes sir…”

“Drop the sir, probably don’t know any good spots to even go to.”

“...no, I only been for about 3 months. I have only been focused on work that I didn’t bother to look for tourist spots and entertainment, sorry.”

“*Sighs* Alright, I’m taking over, come one.”

“W-where we’re going?”

“Shut up and follow me.” He did what he said and followed, they went to a park with a hotdog vendor. He brought themselves one and took him to a park bench under a shady tree.

“You didn’t anything on it?”

“I-It’s fine, really. I’m fi-”

“Come on.” He took him back to the vendor because he could tell that Dwight was lying.

“Pick something.”

“David seriously, I’m the one who’s supposed to be treating you!”

“Listen, forget about who’s treating who. Let us enjoy the day doing whatever, not arguing who does what, ok? Now, I know you’re not the type who eats a plain hotdog, no one is.”

“Well...you got me there.” Dwight chose he condiments for his hotdog and they sat back down, Dwight’s appetite matches David’s, he didn’t expect that from someone scrawnier than him. After they finished, David chose to get to know him better, he knows they’re going to see each other a lot now.

“So...tell me about yourself.”

“...”

“I swear to-”

“David?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why...do you want to know me? I kno-”

“Let us cut that and just answer man!”

“...well, I’m 24. Graduated at the top of my class with my friends.”

“Those two women I’m assuming?”

“Yes, the dark-skinned one is Claudette, the Asian one is Feng. We’re all reporters, they came here well I reported for our hometown first before traveling.”

“Oh? You guys knew each other before school?”

“Yes, we all came from the same town and our families are well acquainted with each other. Feng and Claudette came straight here, they live together actually.”

“How can she handle living with such a loud mouse like Feng?”

“Haha, Feng is actually really nice. You just happened to get on her bad side somehow.”

“I didn’t start it, she’s the one who was being loud! Anyways, what about your family?”

“I’m an only child, it was just me, mom and dad. Both are really overprotective, especially since I made my attraction known to the public. Dad was heavily against me leaving their side, they was afraid I’ll get attacked and they won’t be able to protect me.”

“Only natural for parents to be worried about their child.”

“Yeah, dad was ready to blow a hole in anyone with his shotgun. I do keep in contact with them very frequently...even told them about you, left out some details though. What about your parents?”

“...” David was silent, Dwight could tell it was a question he didn’t want to answer.

“U-um what’s your relation with Bill? You two seem like father and son!”

“He’s very important to me, wouldn’t be here with him. You don't meet a lot of kind people like him.”

“And Jake?”

“Don’t talk to him much but he’s a good kid, has a good heart too.”

“Well look what we have here!” The two looked up to see Feng and Claudette in outfits Dwight usual wears.

“Oh, Claudette and the mouse.”

“You trying to get on my bad side!? Anyways, funny seeing you two together considering you don’t like young people.”

“Haha, where you two going?”

“We got some information on some illegal activity, got to get it before anyone else!” Claudette told them.

“We better get going, sorry for keeping it brief, Dwight.” Feng apologized and left in a hurry with Claudette, leaving the two men at the park. They relaxed for a while enjoying the sunny rays, but got up and started moving again. David took him to many spots that people tend to go for entertainment, Dwight was awestruck. He found spots that were under his nose, dazzling lights, the wonderful smell from bakery shops. He was delighted, he was thankful for David for showing him around. Dwight’s day was so enjoyable he didn’t pay attention to the time, the sky was already dark and the street lights came on.

“Wow, didn’t realized how late it got...then I guess our time is over?”

“Why end it now? Just because the sky is dark doesn't mean we have to stop now, especially if it’s only 6pm. Is there anything you want to try?” Dwight looked away, he does want to try something but afraid to say it.

“...”

“Errrr”

“S-sorry! Well… there is something but…”

“Spit it out!” Dwight went to his ear to whisper it, he didn’t want anyone to hear him.

“(T-there’s an underground bar, they host club events and stuff. I-I heard there’s some guys like me who go down there, but I-I’m really shy. There’s a little meet & greet going on tonight from what I picked up, I want to go but not alone.)”

“Then why not ask Feng or Claudette?”

“They already do a lot for me, I don’t want to bother them.”

“When and where is it?”

“I-I know where it’s at and the event starts in an hour.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

“W-wait!”

“What is it now?”

“D-David! W-why you going with me?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You want to go but not alone, so I’m going with you.”

“B-but this event is for people like me, if you go with me they might th-”

“I don’t care what people think of me, never have and never will. Come on and show me before I change my mind.” 

“O-ok…” Dwight took the lead this time, he guides David through some alleyways and down some stairs. They came across a metal door but before he knocked, he turned to David.

“Y-you really don’t need to come with me…”

“I know I don’t, but I am. You don’t want to go alone, so I’ll watch you. Just calm down, ok?”

“Ok!” Dwight knocked on the door and it asked for names, Dwight only gave them their surnames and then was allowed in. The atmosphere was chill and relaxed, live music was playing and drinks being served. Gambles takes place as many tables were being set up, they must be for the meet & greet. One of the waiters pointed them to some bar stool to seat and asked them what they came for, Dwight was nervous. His face was red and he started to sweat, so David spoke for him. The waiter understood their situation and told them he isn’t the first person doing that. The waiter started Dwight with some water to calm him down and left them as he needed to help set up the event.

“Nervous?”

“Y-yeah, I’m not g-good with people.”

“You’re a reporter though? It’s your job to interact with others to attain information.”

“Y-yes but work is completely different than social events!” Dwight felt really heated, he started to fan himself but David placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Just go out there and be yourself, if something happens, I’ll slug them. I got your back, why else would I be here?” David gave Dwight a smile and a pat on his back, the event started and Dwight went to the tables. He was given a blank card with a pin and a pen, he wrote his surname and put the pin on his shirt. He turned around to see what David was doing, David had a glass of wine in his hands and was staring in the direction of the event. Like he said, he isn't going to let anyone harm if it comes to it. The event started but it was a mess for Dwight, he was all over the place, messing up his words and was given the cold shoulder from others. He was trying desperately to be presentable to others, but his sweat drenched his clothes. Making them see-through and focused himself to cover his body, he was embarrassed and disappointed in himself. He wanted to go home, he didn’t want to stay any longer. He wasn't pleasing anyone and was only making a fool of himself. David felt that he wanted to leave, he paid for his drink and went over to take Dwight home. They left the bar but his head was low, he was ashamed of himself. They got back to his apartment but Dwight was still silent.

“Hey, you ok?”

“...”

“(Damn, he’s really out of it. Maybe if I…) It’s going to be alright, ok?”

“...”

“*Sigh* ok, you still have that card and pen on you?”

“Y-yes?”

“Hand it over.” Dwight gave him the card and pen, David flipped it to the other side and wrote something down then handed it back.

“I-is this?”

“Yes, my number and not the stores. If you need someone to talk to when your friends aren’t available, call me instead, ok?”

“David... I don’t get it, why are you helping me?” he asked him the same question like before, his head played a memory. It was a crying boy, lost and afraid but was befriended by an old man. David looked back at Dwight to answer him.

“You don’t always need a reason to help someone, sometimes you just do it.”

“But...we’re not fri- huh?” David stuck his hand for it to shake.

“You know, I’m getting tired of you saying that. Come on, I know you been itching.”

“...ha, you’re right about that. Nice to meet you, David King.”

“Nice to meet you too, Dwight Fairfield. I should get going, stay safe ok?”

“You too!” David left him alone and Dwight went into his home, he got into his bed and fell asleep with a smile. He doesn’t know why becoming friends with David felt amazing to him, but he’ll treasure it with everything he has. Days and weeks passed by and they were well in April, the cold no longer exists as the flowers bloom and insects started to come but to the surface. That wasn’t the only thing blooming, Dwight David friendship continues to blossom. Each day, Dwight went to the auto shop to see David. But it was less about repairs and more about actually hanging around him, David didn’t mind him at all. Bill and Jake eavesdrop on their conversation from time to time, laughing how David claimed how he’ll never be friends with someone younger than him. David continues to show him around the city well Dwight comes to him about proofreading his stories, now Dwight is at a diner with his friends.

“You sure seem happy.” Claudette pointed out.

“Do I? I feel the same.”

“Oh don’t play dumb with us, we know you been around David a lot recently.” Feng playful threw at him.

“W-what are you saying?”

“We know you got a special interest in him!” Feng playfully pointed out again.

“I kind of figured it would be an older guy, Dwight”

“Claudette! C-come on, we’re just friends!” They raised a brow and smiled.

“Just friends?”

“Well...I do like being around him and I love it when he smiles at me. I love the little head pats he gives me from time to time, it feels nice and warm.” Dwight started to turn red as the others laugh at his crush on David, but their pleasant day was about to take a turn very soon. David and Jake were focused on repairs, Bill shouted at them saying they’re going to get new workers soon to lighten the load for all of them. Jake was relieved that they can have more people around, but David was annoyed because he knows Bill will leave him with the new workers. Their attention turned to two women coming through breathless, it was Dwight’s friends and their faces spelled out worry for David.

“Oh, you two? What’s the matter, aren’t you supposed to be with Dwight?”

“That’s *pants* the thing! He’s getting ready to leave!”

“We tried to stop him but he won’t listen!” Feng said.

“What hap- nevermind that, BILL! I’M HEADING OUT, COVER ME!” David took off his gloves and rushed out of the shop, rushing to Dwight’s apartment before he leaves. Dwight ran into his apartment, tears in his eyes. Packing anything he needs and throwing it in his car, he went to his car and started it up. Before he stepped on the pedal, a foot stepped on the front of his car, David’s.

“Out my way, David!”

“Not happening, I don't know what happened but you’re not just going to up and leave!”

“If you don’t I’ll run you over!”

“You don’t the guts to pull it off, don’t make threats you’re ain’t going to keep!”

“*Sniffle* I...I j-just…”

“Unlock the door, Dwight.” Dwight did what he said and unlocked the door, David came inside and sat in the passenger seat. He saw Dwight had tears streaming down his face, his eyes red and hands trembling. David rubbed his back, trying to comfort him the best way he can.

“Dwight, what happened?”

“M-my parents! They...they…”

“They what?”

“T-they died! *sniffle* they died D-David!”

“H-how!?” Dwight couldn’t answer, he burst into tears again. His drooling became uncontrollable as his hands continues to shake, David rubbed Dwight’s head this time. He knows it calms him down and it did a bit, Dwight wiped his eyes and answered him.

“*Sniffle* I was with the others enjoying ourselves, a coworker from the office came to us. They received news about my family, which is why I rushed to my car.”

“What was the news?”

“Someone burned down my parents home, my dad died getting my mom out but… b-but!”

“Breathe, Dwight.”

“L-like I said, Dad died trying to get mom out...but it wasn’t much. She suffered severe burns all over her body, the fact she can still talk is a miracle itself. She’s at the hospital and s-she doesn’t have a lot of time left, I want to see her...before she...before *sniffle* s-she!”

“That’s why you were in such a hurry to leave…”

“Y-yes! And nothing’s going to stop me, not Claudette, not F-Feng or you!” David stared at him, he can see the determination in his eyes.

“...listen to me Dwight, don’t leave this car! I’ll be right back.”

“David I don-”

“DO NOT LEAVE THIS CAR, DWIGHT! Trust me, don’t move!” David left the car and Dwight became hesitate, his hand moved back and forth from the ignition key. He wants to leave now, he didn’t care what others want but he didn’t. He didn’t want to lose David’s trust, he just became friends with him. Tears came down again, but he chose to wait like David said. Time passed and a car horn was heard, he looked from inside his car and saw David inside. David signaled him to come out and he did, he walked over to see what he wanted.

“I-I didn’t know you had a car…”

“You assumed a guy who’s a mechanic didn’t have a car?”

“...”

“Anyways, hop in. We got your mother to see.”

“W-we!?”

“Yeah, we. Your car will break down at one point on the road, so we’ll use mine.”

“David...you-”

“Say what you're going to say and I’ll knock your teeth in.”

“...haha.”

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t know, your threats normally scare me...but now they don’t feel like threats, you just trying to make me talk. I...really appreciate it.”

“About time you realized it, thought it’ll take forever for you. Come on, we better hurry.”

“I’ll drive then! (Thank you, David.)” David moved to the passenger seat well Dwight took the driver's seat, he started up the car again and they left the city and to Dwight’s hometown. Dwight’s parents live in a small town in Tennessee, but the trip from Newyork to it took some time. During the trip, they talked to lighten his mood, sightseeing well driving. During the night they stargaze as the night sky was opened and blanketed with stars. They lay on the hood of the car, David would pat Dwight’s head, making him blush a bit which caused David to laugh. After some time, they made it to his hometown, they immediately drove to the hospital and rushed inside. Dwight told him his surname and one of the nurses guided them to the room his mom was in, the nurse brought them to the door and left the pair.

“...”

“You ready?”

“No...but let’s do this.” Dwight walked inside and instantly fell to his knees as he burst into tears, every bit of machinery they had to keep her alive was hooked up on her. Even with those, she was still close to death. It will claim her soon and Dwight couldn’t bear the thought of it, she didn’t speak one word. She must of been able before he got there, now only silence filled the room. He placed his head near her body, she was covered in bandages. He didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to say anything, he cried his heart out as his mother laid still. David stepped out of the room to let him but Dwight grab hold of his arm, he looks up to him with his pain stuck face.

“I KILLED HER! I KILLED THEM DAVID! I was so open about myself... I put their life in danger...AND FOR WHAT!? NOTHING! I’M NOT WORTHY OF BEING THEIR SON!”

“Dwight, get a hold of yourself!”

“I CAN’T, DAVID! …*sniffle* I-I”

“Sssssh, breathe. I got you.” Dwight cried into his shoulder, he lost his family, the only people protecting him from the world. David stroke his head, calming the crying man down. They left the room, Dwight didn’t want to be near his mother when she dies. They enter the car and sat inside, he didn’t want to see his home, what’s the point? The memories he made all burned with the house, he just wanted to go home and that they did. David took the driver side as Dwight closes his eyes on the way back, David made no real stops on the way back. Time passes and they made it back home, the sky was already dark. The pair made it back home but Dwight was still in a state of depression, David knew he’s still out of it, who wouldn’t when your parents died.

“Hey, how you’re holding?”

“...”

“(Damn, I should have figured as much)”

“...David, can...I try something with you?”

“Huh? Uh sure? At your place I’m assuming?”

“No...at yours if it’s ok?”

“Sure…, here!”

“Thank you, I’ll be right back.” Dwight left David and he went into his home, David closed his door, turned on the lights and sat on his couch. He fiddled with his thumb but he was panicking, he felt like he slipped up on something.

“(Shit! Did accidentally revealed myself? When? How? Wait, I need to calm down and relax myself. Dwight need support, I can’t afford to panic right now.)” He stopped his thinking when he heard knocking on his door, he opens it to see Dwight with something in his arms, bottles of aged wine. David let him in and he explained that his dad gave them to him as gifts for his career success.

“That’s really something, you ever had alcohol before?”

“No…, I want to try though.”

“Dwight, I know what you’re thinking but drinking beca-”

“Just let me have this! Please, I won’t see him ever again, at least let me do this. He always wanted to try it with me, but now he can’t. Please David, can you...drink in his stead?” 

“*Sigh* ok, I’ll do it. At least I can watch you.” David went to grab two glasses for them, but when he turned around he saw that Dwight was drinking straight from the bottle. David didn't stop him, it’s better for him to learn from his mistakes instead of preventing it. Dwight, being his first time, was already drunk after a few gulps. His speech was slowed and he could hardly say any words without hiccuping, it was amusing to watch for David, reminded him off himself. Dwight was too intoxicated to move, whenever he stands up, he falls right back down. Even when intoxicated, he didn't want to be rude and drunkenly sleep in someone else's home. David told him it was fine, trying to take him home at this late at night wasn’t the best idea to do. Dwight didn't argue back, he felt sleepy as his eyes began to drop. David helped him remove his clothes but his underwear to prevent them from getting vomited on in case he does, he removed his glasses and laid him down on the couch. He then went in his room, removed his clothes but his underwear, grabbed the spare blanket and then went out and place it over Dwight.

“Rest up, you’re going to feel like hell tomorrow.” he said as Dwight was already fast asleep. Before he left, he heard Dwight talk in his sleep.”

“Mom...dad...where are you? Please, don’t...leave me.” He said, David stared at him and felt sorry for me but not from his lost but from relation. David knows his pain, to lose your family, even if the events weren’t the same, the pain was. He remembers himself crying, lost. He didn't know what to do, but he snapped out of the memory when Dwight shuffled around in his blanket.

“(It...must be nice to have parents that loved you, huh? Dwight, don’t you worry. I won’t leave you, rather if you like or not. Sleep tight.)” David turned out the light and went to his room to sleep the night away. Morning came and David woke up around 6am as usual, the first thing he did was to check on Dwight. He walks out to his living and sees Dwight awake, he was holding his head in his hands. He was rubbing it, it seems to be aching from the expression his face is making.

“MORNING!” David purposely shouted.

“Ssssshhh, David! Not so loud, my head is killing me!” David laughed at him as he went to get Dwight a glass of water and bread.

“Here, eat and drink this.” Dwight took what was offered, his head still throbbed but it lessens a bit.

“Why my head hurts so much!?”

“That my friend is called a hangover, that what happens when you drink way too much alcohol. I was going to stop you last night but it’s more of something you need to experience first hand, so how do you like alcohol?”

“I like it but...I-I need to tone it down.”

“You might be a lightweight, you did got crazy after a few gulps. Anyways come on, go shower, it’ll help. It’s the door on the left.” Dwight got up but the sudden move made his head throb again, he slowly walked to David’s bathroom. He took his clothes with him and head inside, he took his shower. After a thorough wash, he stepped out and dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his and looks in the mirror and saw how pale he was. Then his stomach felt ill, he rushed himself to the toilet and vomited. David slowly pushes the door open and leaned against it as Dwight continues to vomit.

“You’re definitely going to be more careful with alcohol after this huh?”

“I *cough* didn’t know that drinking too much can *hic*, drinking can *hic* uh oh!” Dwight vomited into the toilet again and David laughed once again, he helped pick Dwight up and set him down on his couch with clothes next to him as David took his shower. Dwight put on his clothes after his stomach quelled and relax to not make himself vomit again, David came out of the bathroom in his mechanic clothes. 

“Better?”

“Somewhat…, I’m just going to sit a bit more.”

“You can do that, I need to head in. Bill got a wrench ready to be thrown at my head when I set foot inside the shop.”

“*Giggles* nice joke.”

“Haha, yeah (if only it was a joke…*sigh*), make yourself at home. If you do leave, use this key to lock up and just slide it under the door.”

“Ok, stay safe!” David left the apartment, leaving Dwight by himself. He should inside a bit longer back ended up leaving, he does have a cat to take care of. He did what David told him and locked the door slid it under the door, he didn’t worry about him needing it. He assumed David must have a spare, Dwight does and only Claudette and Feng knows where he hid it. Before he left, a woman came to him.

“Excuse me, may I ask why you were in Mr. King’s home?” she asked with a soft and firm voice.

“Oh, he told me to lock up if I leave. I was just doing just that.”

“...how are you acquainted with him?”

“We’re friends!”

“That’s a cute joke, everyone who knows Mr. King knows that-”

“He’s not fond of people younger than him but we really are friends, honest!”

“Well...you don’t seem to be stealing, you have a name?”

“Dwight Fairfield ma’am!”

“The Dwight Fairfield? As in the reporter?”

The one and only!”

“Oh, the famous reporter with Mr. King hmmm?”

“I-it’s nothing like that!”

“*Giggles* I’m just playing, where’s my manner!? I’m Jane Romero.”

“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Romero! (Wow, she so...gorgeous! She’s probably around my age, a woman like her could bag any man without even trying!)”

“Sorry for my assumptions, I been keeping an eye on Mr. King ever since he lived here.”

“That’s so nice of yo- wait, ever since? (I know it’s rude to ask a woman their age but…) Ms. Romero, how long has David lived here?”

“15 years, he grew into such a fine man.”

“(S-so she is older, could of fooled me.)”

“Anyways, I’ll talk to you another time Mr. Fairfield.” She walked to the stairwell and Dwight stood there for a moment, he swore he heard her name before but couldn’t put his finger on it. He put it aside and walked to his home, he got to his apartment and touch his door but it opened by itself. Claudette opened it and he saw Feng playing with his cat.

“Didn’t expect you two to be here.”

“Is that any way for you to say thank you for watching your pet?” Feng threw at him.

“We had a hunch you didn’t take Paul with you, so we watched him well you were gone. Uh...you ok? You look kind of pale.”

“I got a bit intoxicated last night, David watched me though.”

“You sure like being around him.” Feng playfully said but Dwight admitted it, he knows he likes being around David, he feels warm to him.

“Yeah...I do, what about it?” The other two looked at each other, they didn’t count on him admitting it.

“O-oh, you...admit it? Ok, what do you two do?”

“Just drink, slept in his home. Anyways, thank you for watching Paul.”

“W-wait, aren’t you still down about your parents?” Claudette worrying asked.

“I still am...but David helped, a lot.”

“(...glad we got someone else who can watch him.)” Claudette whispered to Feng.

“(Well... I rather not have it be him but he does know Dwight quite a bit now, so I guess it’s fine.)”

“Ok Dwight, we be on our way. Also, you need to submit something soon!”

“I will, thank you both for watching Paul.” They left out the door, Dwight’s back to being alone as he sat down and began working on something. He turned on his radio to a talk show and listen as he works.

“Welcome back into another session of Whispering Gossip, I’m your host Jane Romero and I’m here to talk about a little encounter I made before work. I ran into the famous Dwight Fairfield who was coming out of someone else's home, a lover? Murder? We may not know but that’s not the main thing for today.” Dwight's eyes widened, Jane was a known radio host. He relieved that she left out that it was David’s home. Dwight worked all day on his story, his focused mind ignored the time and before he realized it, night fell. He stretches his arms and yawn, the night was young but his eyes were tired. He was planning to skip dinner and head straight to bed, but he heard a knock on his door. He wasn’t expecting visitors today, so he was curious who was at his door. He opens it to see David at his door.

“O-oh David, you need something?”

“I just wanted to see if you feel any better?”

“Oh, I’m fine! Thank you for checking on me.”

“Stay safe then, let me know if something comes up.”

“(...actually) h-hey! You want to do something? The night is young, a-after all!”

“You sure?”

“Yes! We have been doing what I want recently, so let’s do something you want?”

“...”

“What’s wrong?”

“You see..., the thing I do in my free time is technically...illegal”

“Illegal how?”

“*Sigh* it’s better if I show you, come on.” Dwight grabbed his shoes and left with David, they navigated through some alleyways and found steps leading down to a door with a dim light above it.

“Wait, before we enter. You don’t have your camera or notepad with you, do you?”

“N-no, I don’t!”

“Dwight…”

“I don’t!”

“Ok, I’m trusting you.” Those words echoed in his head, David telling Dwight he trusts him. Dwight looks away and lets out a little sigh, David was about to knock on the door but Dwight stopped him.

“Hey wait!” Dwight went to the nearest dumpster, he threw his notepad inside and hid his camera under it so it wouldn’t get stolen. He walks back to David and apologized for lying.

“You...said you trust me, I wanted to keep it. So I got rid of them, I’m sorry.” David places his hand on Dwight’s head and smiled.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Dwight turned red again, David went ahead and knocked on the door. A deep voice asked who was their and David gave him his name, the door opens and a large burly man came out. He asked why someone like Dwight was here, David told him that he can be trusted down here. The man stared at him, Dwight sweated nervously as the man’s deathly eyes stared him down. He swallows his spit, his throat was dry but David smiled at him and told him to stay close to him. The man let them pass and the pair walked it, but Dwight hid behind David instantly. The first thing he saw was a man’s blood being splattered on the floor from a hard punch to his face, Dwight coward in fear. He started to question where they’re at, when David said illegal, he thought of something like drug dealing.

“W-w-where are we D-David!?”

“It’s an underground fight club, bare-knuckle fight that can turn dirty quite fast!” he said, Dwight looked back in his mind. He had noticed that sometimes David face would be red or his knuckles were sore. He always thought it was from repairing, not fighting randoms people. Dwight looked at David’s face, he was eagerly pleased with the sight of the fights going on down here. He was pumped, excited. The thrill from him just watching is filling him with some type of ecstasy that he wouldn’t get from anything else.

“Y-you not going to fight are you!?”

“Man I wish, we got some cars coming in tomorrow. I can’t be sore and work on them, but I’ll be fighting here Friday though.”

“Because the shop is closed on weekends, right?”

“Yup, so right now I’m just watching. Over here.” David took Dwight to the bar stools and sat down, David ordered two drinks. The bartender passed them their drinks, David started to drink his but Dwight sniffed his. The aroma was strong, it brought tears in his eyes. He pushed his away and David pours it in his. He laughed at Dwight, he doesn’t want to do anything with alcohol right now, especially one that brought tears in his eyes. They watch the fights that happened, black eyes, bloody mouths and knuckles, curse word being thrown, all of it was being shown tonight. It was a scary sight for Dwight, his world wasn’t about violence but David’s was. He does forget that their worlds are different from each other, he just hopes it won’t be that much of an impact. Each fight became dirtier than the last, more bloodshed, fists turned into broken glass and knives. Blood stained the floor, wounds showing exposed flesh were visible. David saw it more as a thrill but to Dwight, he was getting sick. Well David was distracted by the fight, Dwight excused himself and left out, the eyes watching him didn’t help his uneasy stomach. He didn’t feel welcome, a feeling he was used to. He didn’t feel safe in there, even with David. He grabbed his camera and left the notepad in the dumpster since he has many of them at home and left, the night felt cold despite being late Spring. He likes being around David, but he lives in a dangerous world. Dwight’s world is also dangerous but not from thrill or the rush, but from hate. He feels guilty including Feng and Claudette in it, his parents died because of his world, he doesn’t want David’s life in danger as well. He looked around and saw that he was lost, he forgot that David showed him the way to the club. He felt a creepy feeling, someone was watching him. He looked around and saw that he was the only one outside, the streets were empty, almost abandoned. Suddenly, someone tried to attack him. He didn’t notice the man trying to assault him, he was almost stabbed but someone grabbed the man and held him down. David grabbed the man and threw him in the nearest trash bin, he threatened the man and he ran for his life. He doesn’t know why someone wanted to attack Dwight but it didn’t matter, he was safe now.

“Scumbag! Anyways, you alright?”

“Y-yes, thank you.”

“No need to thank me. Anyways, why you ran off? I almost didn’t notice you there, I saw you go through the door. I tried to get to you but the guys kept getting in my way.”

“...” Dwight didn’t answer, their stomach growled and the diners are still open.

“Let’s go somewhere with no blood and better smells, ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll like that.” They went to the diner that was opened but saw that it was only them, the place wasn’t that far from closing. They offered to leave but the workers told them it was fine, they sat at one of the booths as they wait for the meals they ordered. Dwight was looking down, something was bugging him, David didn’t want to be forceful for once but did ask him the same question again.

“I...didn’t felt welcomed. Besides the blood, I...didn’t belong there. It’s a feeling...I get a lot, one of those special perks of being open I guess.” He told with an awkward smile.

“I had a hunch you wouldn’t like that place, sorry. I should of told you from the start.”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry for leaving without saying anything…”

“You’re fine, it’s natural to leave when you’re in a place that’s making you uncomfortable.”

“...”

“Hey, listen. I’m not stupid enough to let something like our hobby differences get in the way.”

“...ha, you did let the age thing get to you.”

“Come on, I’m talking to you kids now right? I changed!” They laugh, he did change. They had their meals, paid and headed out. The night is in full swing, Dwight’s eyes were heavy. He wanted to spend more time with David but he didn’t know what to say to continue the night.

“Be safe on your way home ok? We don’t need another guy coming after you again.”

“(Come on Fairfield! Throw it out there!) H-hey David, the night is still young. It’s...only 10pm, we got time!”

“Uhhhh, sure I guess? What do you have in mind?”

“We can go over what I wrote...i-if that’s ok?”

“Sure, don’t mind being read too. Want me to walk with you?”

“I’m fine, it won’t take me long.” Dwight left in a sprint back to his apartment to grab his typewriter and brought it to his car and drove to David’s apartment. He brought it inside and sat it at his table as he read out to him what he had. David was impressed, he should be sleeping but the story was too interesting. He understands why Bill and Jake read it so much, he makes a boring piece of paper into something interesting. 

“Damn and it’s unfinished?”

“Yeah, I kind of hit a stomp on my writing. I’m glad you like it…”

“You ok?”

“*Yawns* yeah, I...just need to….” Dwight fell asleep on top of the typewriter, David playfully sighed and carried the man to his couch again and laid him down. He grabbed his spare blanket and draped him with it, he went to his room to take his clothes off but his underwear and checked on Dwight again. He sat on the arm of the couch but Dwight woke up, he turned red, he accidentally fell asleep in David’s home again.

“S-sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep again…” 

“It’s all good, it’s far too late now for you to go home.” David was right but Dwight’s mind was on something else, he seen David’s body before but that’s when he was recovering from his hangover. He couldn’t stop staring or was it that he didn’t want to stop, his body in prime shape, the scars on his body that he got from fights. Dwight inspected more than his body, his face started to grow a thin beard, a kiss with that face would tickle him but he wanted it. Was it because he always wanted to be kissed or was it because he wants David for himself? He wonders how his body feels, running his hand across his chest and to touch his rugged face. He realized he was staring too much, he stopped before David caught on.

“You’re sleeping with your clothes on?”

“I-I don’t want to be rude and take them off, especially seen I haven’t change them yet.”

“Ain’t bothering me, rest up. Looks like we both got a busy day tomorrow.” 

“...” Dwight was silent when he took his clothes off, David knew that something was on his mind. He sat next to Dwight to comfort him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m...just still out of it about my parents…”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.”

“It’s just...feels like it is.”

“But it’s not! I know you feel terrible but-” David hugged him and pressed Dwight’s head against his chest.

“If you keep blaming everything on you, you’ll end up causing yourself more pain. Calm down and breathe, I got you.”

“...”

“Dwight?” Dwight fell asleep, he was comfortable in David’s embrace. David didn’t want to move him, so he propped himself on the couch and laid Dwight down on top of him. He rubbed Dwight’s head and fell asleep, holding the tired man in his arms. The morning rises and Dwight’s eyes opened but his face flushed red, he found himself on top of David. He quickly got off of him and woke up David.

“S-s-s-sorry! I d-didn’t mean too! I-I g-go home!”

“Hey, slo-”

“I-It’s ok, I-I-I see y-you!” Dwight quickly threw on his clothes and left, he felt terrible about sleeping on top of David. He ran into Jane in the hallways but he ignored her as he ran to his car. He grabs his keys but it kept fumbling out of his hands, sweat rolls down his face as he tries to put the key in the ignition slot. He heard a knock on his window and saw David on the other end, his heart beat immensely as he rolls down the window.

“Y-y-yes?”

“You forgot this.” David picked up Dwight’s typewriter and handed it to him.

“O-oh thank you…”

“Look Dwight, I’m not bothered about you laying on top of me. Relax, I'm the one who propped you on me.”

“O-oh…”

“You were really tired, so I didn’t want to move you much.”

“...thank you, I mean it.”

“No problem, stay safe you hear?”

“...David, do I really not bother you?”

“If you had then I wouldn’t be around you, I have no problem cutting someone off. Seriously, calm down. Once I like someone, good luck getting rid of me.” Dwight smiled, David would of got rid of him if he wanted but he didn’t. David rubbed Dwight’s head which turned him red again, He drove off back to his apartment as David waves him goodbye. Summer approached and the heat rained on everyone, the sun showed no mercy to whoever it rays touches. The pavement can melt anything it comes in contact with well sky remained blue without a cloud to cover it up. To David, it’s just another day on the job for him and Jake. The heat made work another chore to deal with as they repair clients vehicles, the fans in the shop couldn’t beat the heat the sun produced. It was near evening and the heat didn’t let up, David was underneath a car working well Jake was leaning against the vehicle. As David continues to work, two people walked up to the pair. 

“Do I even need to guess?” David asks.

“*Giggle* we do come in here a lot huh?” David pulled himself from underneath and lifted himself up, Claudette and Feng in their usual clothing handed him and Jake a bottled drink.

“Thank you, if you two are here then it must be about Dwight?”

“Yes, we was hoping he listened to us and came to talk to you about it…” Feng said.

“Why here?”

“You’re not going to like this. You heard of the murder spree that recently happened?”

“Oh yeah, the Macmillian branching mine corps right? Apparently, the son of the company went berserk and murdered a bunch of workers. They never found the son, rumors say he still roams about in the forest in the outskirts.” Jake explained.

“Yes, Dwight went up there…”

“WHAT!? WHY THE HELL YOU TWO DIDN’T TRY TO STOP HIM!?”

“B-because originally we all supposed to go up there, but Dwight wanted to go alone. We knew he wasn’t going to listen to us so we told him to at least go over it with you, but it looks like he didn’t…”

“Got dammit! The mining whatever was in the forest right?”

“The upper parts yes…” Claudette told him.

“BILL, I PROBABLY WON’T BE BACK! Stay here, I’ll get him!” David removed his gloves and rushed to his apartment to get his car. The sun was going down, the sky turned orange as the temperature drops. It was still heated as it were hours ago but it’s more tolerable, Dwight parked his car and got out. He was next to a sloped cliffside and was surrounded by trees, he saw some tire tracks other than his there. It was from the police that was here earlier, if he came anytime sooner he’ll be in trouble by the law again. He started to walk into the forest, each step he took the sun drops further and further. After some time, the sky went dark. Dwight came to the mining factory, the site was horrid. Blood was splattered everywhere, windows stained red as a putrid smell invaded his nose. He went inside with his camera and looked around, he took photos left and right, preparing his next story for the papers. He went inside one of the offices, he found a photo on the ground but he teared up. It was a photo of his dad, he forgot he did work in the mines a bit before he got a safer and better job. Dwight froze, he heard a noise, like someone was moving around. The person sounded heavy, he was near as his mere presence brought dread in the air. He ducked down behind a desk, the man was closer. He was breathing heavy as he dragged a pickaxe, making a metal scraping noise whenever he tugs it. The man was wearing a large pair of overalls with his face covered in blood, Dwight left when the man became out of sight. Dwight ran out and rushed to his car, the silent night echoed his footsteps that shook the night. He threw himself into the car and put his keys in, his car turned on but immediately turned off, it broke down. Dwight desperately kept trying to start it up but it didn’t respond, he began to sweat as he leaned back into his seat but the creepy presence came back. Something got on top of his vehicle, Dwight stood still and held his breath. Suddenly, the pickaxe stabbed into the roof of the car, then again and again, creating three holes above him. Dwight screamed as the window of the driver side broke, then a hand reached in grabbed Dwight by his shirt. The man’s hand had fresh blood on it as it smears the color red on Dwight’s shirt, Dwight took a piece of the broken window and stabbed it into the man’s arm. The man let go and Dwight jumped out his car, the man wasn’t pleased with Dwight’s attempt of escaping. The man jumped after Dwight and swang the pickaxe recklessly, Dwight dodged the swings but not good enough. His left leg suffered cut as his back met the blunt force of the halt of the axe, the force of the hit threw him down the cliffside. He landed on the ground below, cuts and on his body but he didn’t have time to sit, the man was sliding down the cliffside after him. Dwight got up and ran but what can he do? He has no way of contacting anyone, if that man catches him he’s dead. David arrived at the cliffside but he instantly started to panic, he saw Dwight’s car covered in damages. There was blood on the window as the roof of it had holes. Dwight is being attacked by someone, he got out of his car and looked around for clues. He saw small drops of blood leading down the cliffside, he only prays it isn’t Dwight’s. David sild down and shouted out Dwight’s name but got nothing, how far deep in the forest was he? Was David too late and Dwight was already killed? He didn’t want to think that, he was only concerned about Dwight’s safety. He stopped, he heard distant footsteps. He followed them, constantly shouting out Dwight’s name as he continues his search for him. As Dwight runs for his life, he heard someone shouting his name. He stopped to look around and found himself alone, the night turned the forest black. Only the pale moonlight from above was his only light source. He walks around slowly, everything made a sound but he couldn’t see who made it. He walked backward and bumped into something, it knocked him down but it also made the object fall down too. The moonlight shines down and it revealed to be David who face was relieved to find Dwight.

“Dwight! Are you alright!?”

“David!? H-how-”

“Claudette told me. Come on, we need to- shit!” the large figure came out the shadows, his identity is unknown but his intent to kill them isn’t. David pushed Dwight behind him as the man walks closer to them, David wasn't scared of him, he was quite thrilled. David cracked his knuckles and his neck, he was ready for a fight but he stopped. He can’t go reckless with Dwight around, this is a life and death situation. Getting him out of the woods was his first priority, not a game of life and death. The man rushes in to strike David with the pickaxe but David was swift, he dodged swing but he couldn’t do it for long. He slipped up from time to time and his body ended up looking like Dwight’s. The man tried to swing again but David caught it, took it out of his hands and threw back at the man. It knocked him unconscious, David took Dwight’s hand and ran him back to his car. They hopped inside and drove off before the man catches both of them. The late-night approached and David took them back to the auto shop that was still open, the others waited for their return and was relieved when the two of them came back. 

“Dwight!? Are you ok?”

Yes, I’m a little beat but overall fine.”

“You’re lucky that David came to find you.” Jake pointed out as he winks at him, but David pushed everyone out of his way. His face was red with anger, his warmth turned into boiling rage because Dwight went and did something dangerous without a care in the world.

“Hey, don’t you think tha-”

“SHUT IT FENG! Dwight, did you have any idea how stupid that decision was to go up there by yourself!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”

“I-I know but-”

“NO BUTS! Do not and I mean do not go up there! If you go back up there, I’ll make sure you’ll see your parents again!”

“David, but my ca-”

“NO! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, FIGHT ME NOW!” David threat was sincere, he meant every word that came out of his mouth.

“David please! I-i wa-”

“NO! END OF DISCUSSION!” Dwight teared up as he looked at his friends, they looked away because they agreed with what David said. He then looked at Jake and Bill, Jake was silent about the situation as Bill couldn’t help but agreed.

“I’m sorry lad, David’s right. What you did was completely reckless and irresponsible, you need to draw some lines when it comes to your stories. I’m sorry Dwight, the car had to go anyways.” Dwight rubbed his eyes, his family is basically gone and his car was the last thing of them he has. David hugged and wiped the remaining tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to go back up there with that maniac on the loose. If I don’t be aggressive and forward with you, you’ll just ignore me and go back up.”

“*Sniffles* I-I know, I know you won’t actually hurt me. I...won’t go back up there, I promise.” David patched Dwight up, Claudette and Feng took him home as Jake and Bill were getting ready to go home.

“Man, today was crazy, glad we get to go home and enjoy the weekend.” Jake expressed.

“You guys go home. Bill, give me the tow truck keys?”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t stutter, come on.”

“Why would you- wait, are you going up there to get his car after you just scold him about it!?” Jake questioned.

“...”

“*Sigh* David...be careful, ok?”

“You know me Bill, I’m always careful.”

“David, you can say I basically raised you. We both know that’s a damn lie, but… be safe you hear?”

“I will, don’t worry.” Jake and Bill left the shop and went to their respective homes, David started up the tow truck and headed in the forest. He reached it and found Dwight’s car in the same spot they left it, the damages were still there. David hooked it up to the truck and got inside but stopped, he felt the same presence as before. It didn’t grow, meaning the person from earlier is near but just watching him. David’s not afraid, he doesn’t care if he went against him again but that’s not what he’s up here for. He took himself and the car out of the forest and back to the shop, he looked at it and let out an exhausted sigh.

“(Alright King, we got work to do.)” He said as he closes the garage door and began working, the morning came again and Dwight woke up in his bed. He was still out of it for being forced to leave his car behind, he freshens himself up and had his breakfast. He had to finish his work but with his mind clouded, it proved difficult. He stared at his typewriter and pouted, he reached in his pants pocket from yesterday but he didn’t find the picture he took. This worsens his mood, didn’t even want to look at his typewriter. He threw himself on his bed and didn’t move, he has no motivation to continue his work. He decided to take a walk to ease his mind, even if the heat outside is boiling. He walked around a bit and enjoyed the wind being blown in his face, but he would of enjoyed it more if it wasn’t hot wind. He walked until he reached the Dead Weight, it’s the weekend so it’s closed but he noticed something. The lights inside are on, but why were they on? It should be closed, but someone is clearly inside. He went to the shop and knocked on the door, but when he knocked the door slightly opened. Whoever is inside must’ve forgotten to lock the door behind them, Dwight got nervous. If someone other than the workers are inside then he’ll be putting himself in danger again. Even with that in his mind, he still chose to head inside. He went inside and closed the door, he saw that the office door was also slightly opened but the lights were off. He slowly walks to the door and reached for the switch with his hand, he turned the lights on and saw that David was sleeping inside. He was using his arms to rest his head, Dwight around and saw something under a large white sheet. He walked over and pulled it off to see his repaired car, the damages were gone and the window was replaced. He smiled and cried a bit, David knew how much the car meant to Dwight. 

“*Sniffle* (he must of worked on it all night, David...you really didn’t have to.)” He went back to the office and smiled, David really is looking out for him, David muttered a bit in his sleep but Dwight heard something odd.

“Mom...dad…”

“Huh?”

“Don’t...please. I’ll...be a good...boy, I don’t care who...just…”

“(David!?)” Dwight saw his body shake, tears started to form in David’s eyes. Dwight tried to comfort him but David woke up from a cold sweat breathing heavy.

“(H-he must have had a nightmare.)” 

“*Pants* Dwight!? W-what are you doing here?”

“I saw that the lights were on, so I wanted to see who was inside.”

“You came inside, not knowing who was inside? Someone could of murdered you!?”

“Seriously, you’re giving me that? Not “thank you for checking on me!”, I got concerned!”

“...You’re right, thank you.” David agreeing threw Dwight off a bit.

“If you’re here then you already saw what’s under the sheet then?”

“Yes! Thank you a lot David, I meant it!” Dwight gave him a hug as David hugged and patted Dwight’s head.

“It’s my way of saying sorry for last night, I was being extremely rude and aggressive towards you.”

“Well...you had a-”

“Nevermind my reason, I went too hard on you, I even used your family as a threat. I knew that the car was the last thing you had…, so after you left I asked Bill to lend me the keys and I went back and got your car. I stood up all night repairing it, still couldn’t stop it from breaking down though. Again, I’m sorry for what I said.”

“It’s fine, really! Like I said last night, I know you weren’t trying to hurt me. You being aggressive and forward was the only way to get it in my head.” Dwight hugged David again, David hugged him back but he noticed his hands gripping Dwight a bit more tightly. David felt something else and so did Dwight but both of them couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Hey, Dwight?”

“Yes?”

“Did I...say anything in my sleep?”

“(Probably shouldn’t mention what I heard.) No? The first thing I did was looked at what was under the sheet, when I came into the office you woke up. Why ask?”

“...It’s nothing.”

“You...woke up sweating, are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah I am, *yawns* I better get into an actual bed, stay safe.”

“You too!” Dwight left out so David can close the shop and go home, Dwight decided to go to the diner near him to eat and get out of the heat. He entered inside and immediately heard his name being called, he turned to see who’s calling him and saw it was Bill. He was sitting in a booth at a window, Dwight walked over and sat with him.

“Hello Bill, how’s your morning?”

“Just starting, didn’t expect you to be out in this heat. David told me you’re more of an indoor guy.”

“I am, I was feeling a bit under the weather, so I went for a walk but I saw your shop lights on. I went inside and I saw my car repaired and David sleeping in your office.”

“Damn idiot, leaving the damn lights on! I don’t need the bill being any higher than it already is!”

“*Giggles* I thought you be more mad about him sleeping in your office.”

“Nah, that place is more of a heat trap if anything. Even with a fan, I’ll rather put a bullet in my head than to sleep in there.” They shared a laugh together as they talked about many things, they weren’t too far from each other in interests. Bill praises Dwight for his stories in the papers well Dwight wished he was as skillful with repairs as Bill. Dwight looked away a bit, he still couldn’t get what David said in his sleep out of his head. So he decided to ask Bill.

“Hey Bill?” 

“Hmmm?”

“What...was David’s life before he came here?”

“That’s a sudden question to ask, what posed the question?”

“I heard him muttered some things well he was sleeping, something about his parents, being a good boy and doing what they say. Did something happen to his parents, was he talking about his real parents?”

“...sorry Dwight, that’s not something for me to answer. You have to wait till David tells you himself, it’s better if he tell it than me, don’t you think?” Bill was right, having David tell him than Bill would be the smarter option. He won’t ask him it, David tend to avoid answering anything involving his family. Dwight had to be patience and wait, he knows better than to pry into something the other person is uncomfortable sharing despite David doing it to him. David only disregards it because if he didn’t, Dwight would still be in danger from the agency. Dwight and Bill had their meals and left each other, Dwight went home and grabbed his story and took it to the park. He read what he wrote so he can figure out how to finish it, as he reads something landed in front of him. It was a balled up paper, but how it landed looked like it was purposely thrown at him. He picked it up and read what was on it, he started to sweat but not from the heat, but from the note. “Don’t go home.” it said, he looked around but saw no suspicious looking person near him. He ignored what it said and went about his day, he visited shops and tourist spots for the time being. Time went on and the morning turned into evening, Dwight been out all day trying to get inspiration for his story. He decided to give David a call to help but saw something tragic in front of him, his apartment complex was on fire. The entire building was being consumed by flames, firefighters were doing their best to put the fire out. Dwight fell to his knees as he remembers what the note said, about him to not return home. If he did, he would of been turned into a crisp. When they put out the fire, they only found a charred corpse of feline inside. Dwight’s cat died to the flames, but that wasn’t the worst part about the fire. The point of origin the flames was from his apartment space from what the firefighter told him, but how? Dwight didn’t even left anything on, he doubts that his cat could of started it but it didn’t matter, he was out of a home. He sat in the pavement, looking down at his lap knowing there’s someone after him. David was sleeping peacefully in his bed, but this time he didn’t have a nightmare. He could have slept for an entire week if he wanted to but the loud ringing of his phone going off denied it, he ignored it and went back to sleep but it rang again and again. He angrily got up and answered the phone and to his surprise, it was Feng.

“Feng? How did you get my number!?”

“Dwight gave it to me and Claudette in case if we needed you.”

“For the love of, that wasn’t something he was supposed to hand out!”

“That doesn’t matter, where is he!? Is he with you!?”

“N-no, I was sleeping, why?”

“His apartment burned down, that’s why!” David hung up, he quickly put on his pants and grabbed his shirt ran out. He buttoned it up on his way down the stairs and hopped in his car and rushed to the burning site. He arrived but the fire had already stopped, he parked his car and saw Dwight sitting on the pavement looking defeated.

“Dwight! What happened!?”

“...”

“Are you ok!?”

“...” 

“Who did this!? Was it that maniac!?”

“...”

“Dwight, say something!”

“...they was after me.”

“Huh?” 

“*Whimpers* s-someone w-was after m-me D-David!” Dwight teared up, he was scared. He took out the note he found and handed it to David. He read the note and scratch his head, Dwight was trying to hold back his tears and snot that was running down on his face.

“I-I don’t k-know what to do, I-I have n-no home and t-there’s someone a-a-after me.” Dwight got up and started walking, he didn’t know where he’s going to go but it’s better than just sitting doing nothing.

“Where you’re going!?”

“I-I don’t know! I c-can’t sit here, s-someone i-is watching me! I-I have t-to figure something out!” Dwight clenched his hands on his head, it throbbed as he tries to calm himself down. David looked at him, he was in pain. David understands about losing a home, he stopped Dwight and wiped his tears off.

“Come on, we’re leaving.”

“Leaving? To where!?”

“My place.”

“David, no! D-do-”

“Listen to me! You don’t have a home, someone is after you. Don’t you think it’s safer for you to stay with someone you know!?”

“I-i don’t wa-”

“Don’t worry about me, you seen the shit I do on my free time. Come on, you need to relax.” Dwight gave in, he didn’t want to put David’s life in danger but he was right, his entire world is feeling the thrill from danger. They got in David’s car and he gave themselves to his apartment, they made it back and Dwight sat on the couch but he was silent. His eyes were dull and red, his body remain motionless. David was trying to get him to talk but nothing was said, he even cooked them dinner but Dwight refused to eat, he just sat down as his stomach growl. 

“...”

“Dwight…”

“...why?”

“Why what?”

“Why...are you letting me stay here? I *sniffle* don’t want to put yourself in danger!”

“Dwight…”

“Just let me go somewhere else…, it bet-”

“No Dwight, I’m not letting you.”

“B-but-”

“But nothing! I don’t care what comes my way, you’re not leaving! Let me handle what’s thrown at me, i’ll give them hell. I’m not letting anything happen to you, got that?” Dwight cried his eyes out as he rushed a hug to David, David stroke his head to calm him down.

“Sssssh. Calm down, no need for the waterworks, ok? Actually, one second.” David went into his room and brought out a record player. He set it on the table and played a slow song and reach his hand out to Dwight.

“Bill gave me this last year, he told me to get some new less violent interests. I let this thing collect dust but I feel like this is a good time to use it.”

“...even I don’t have one, seems fancy.” Dwight stared at the offered hand, he reached for it but he was hesitant and shaking. He kept moving it forward and back, not knowing what to do, even if it was David offering the hand. He took David’s hand and slowly pulled himself closer to him, David wrapped his arms and stroke Dwight’s head as they moved with the slow beat of the song. Dwight was still shaking, he doesn’t want to burden this on David but David doesn’t care. His priority is Dwight and Dwight only, he doesn’t care if his life is on the line.

“(It’s ok, I won’t let anyone touch you.)” he whispered to him, Dwight shaking ceased. He rested his head on David’s chest, he was safe from harm as long as he was around. Dwight was starting to feel tired, his day been chaotic. David let him sit on the couch to lay down, David went to his room to take his clothes off and came back out in his underwear. Dwight did the same as David turned off the record player and lights and sat down next to him, Dwight rests his head on David’s lap as David drapes the blanket over him.

“Won’t you get cold?”

“With this heat, i’ll be cooking myself if a blanket was over me.”

“Oh ok, ...I don’t even know what to do tomorrow.”

“Well, you probably should see what you can salvage from the building.”

“Yeah, that should be the first thing I do huh? ...hey David?”

“Hmmm?”

“Can you...rub my head, I’m still a bit shaken.”

“Sure, I don’t have a problem with that.” David stroke Dwight’s head, it calmed his throbbing head as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Being next to David already calms him down, but now he doesn't have a single worry in his mind. David didn’t move like last time, he didn’t want to wake him up so he slept with him on the couch. Sunday morning came as David opens his eyes to the sun rays hitting his face, he stretches his arms and looks down on his lap. Dwight was still asleep on his lap. He didn’t want to disturb his sleeping, but his need for the bathroom started to bother him. He wouldn’t mind standing still and wait for Dwight to wake up naturally, but he rather not have Dwight wake up from a wet surprise. He lightly tapped Dwight face to wake him up, he didn’t wake up with red flush compared to last time. After his bathroom trip, he sat down to Dwight who was still rubbing his eyes. His stomach growled intensely as he shied away his face.

“If you ate last night you wouldn’t be growling like that.” David told himm as he pats Dwight’s head again.

“Sorry...my head still wasn’t right.”

“No need to apologize, you were almost burned to a crisp. Anyways, probably should go to see what’s left in the building.”

“...”

“Hey don’t worry, I’ll go with you if you want?”

“...I would like that.” he said with a small smile.

“Ok, just let me clean myself. Not the nicest thing to be smelling in the mornings.” David left Dwight as he showers his morning snech off him, he came back out with Dwight fully dressed. David fix his hair, grabbed his keys and both headed out to the burned down apartment. They arrived to the charred building, they made haste before they get caught going inside. They found Dwight’s apartment space or what is left of it, they looked around and saw that the kitchen was more blackened than the rest. That must be where the fire started, it looked like it was made to be seen like an accident. They headed to the bedroom and thankfully it suffered fewer burns compared to everywhere else, they look to see what was salvageable and what wasn’t. Some of his clothes were redeemable but his typewriter was destroyed.

“Damn, I’m sorry about your writer, I doubt your story survived the fire…”

“Actually, I had the story with me well I was out. I was reviewing it and trying to figure it out how to continue, but that’s when that note was thrown at me by someone.”

“Is there anything else here that we can take?”

“Only thing I really want out here was my typewriter, but that’s gone and it cost a pretty penny for a replacement.”

“Won’t your job just give you a new one?”

“That one was from my job, the original one I started with was a gift from my mom that broke long ago. I am going to have to use almost all my money for a new one, I need to do it fast. My deadline is near and I need to get this done.”

“You won’t be needing to buy a new one.”

“Why not? Does Bill magically have one in storage or something?”

“Nah, but I know someone who does have one. Follow me.” They left the burnt apartment and went back David’s apartment and knocked on someone's door, it opened and Jane came out leaning on the side with her arms folded. She was wearing a rather expensive nightgown with her hair let down, it looked like she was enjoying her morning.

“Mr. Fairfield, Mr. King. What pleasure do I have for you two to be here?”

“You don’t have to be so formal with us, Jane.”

“I know, but where’s the fun without proper formalities? Anyways, you boys need something? I know you’re not here for a date.”

“(I don’t want to date a fossil)” he whispered.

“WHAT WAS THAT!?”

“N-nothing! Anyways, Dwight typewriter broke and I know you wrote some books. If by chance, do you still have your typewriter?”

“*Giggle* yes I do, give me a minute.” She closes her door and within a few minutes came back.

“Been ages since I used this, good memories.”

“(H-how old is she?)”

“(I ain’t asking, you saw how she was when I called her a fossil. You ask her!)”

“(No thanks!) thank you Ms. Romero, this will help me a lot.” She playfully winked at them and closed her door, they headed back inside David’s home and sat down the typewriter.

“See! You don’t need to buy a new one, now you can continue your work.”

“...yeah.” David picked up Dwight and hugged him again.

“Hey, I know you don’t like getting all this help but we care about you. Don’t worry, I’ll do this a thousand time over.” Dwight let go and smiled, he’s glad he have someone like David in his life. He sat at the table and started to work, David went out to get them something to eat since neither of them wanted to cook at the moment. He came back and gave what he brought as Dwight continued to go hard on work, David worked on maintenance on his home and finished with his work at the same time as Dwight. 

“Finished, all I have to do is now submit it tomorrow. Talk about lucky, tomorrow is my deadline, almost missed it. Anyways, I didn’t know you can repair on other things beside cars.”

“Well I am a mechanic, it doesn’t only apply to vehicles. I fix all my problems in mine and Jane’s home instead of calling a repairman.”

“Oh, I actually didn’t know that. Anyways, we been inside all day, night already came. Just wish the heat gone away.”

“At least it’s more tolerable now, right?”

“Yeah, ...hey David? Is it-”

“No.”

“Y-you don’t even kn-”

“Let’s skip that song and dance, come on.” He sat down on the couch and patted his hand next to him, Dwight was hesitant but did went to him. He first sat next to him but laid down in his lap again, David stroke Dwight’s head again and he drifted off to sleep and so did David. Morning came again but David was gone, Dwight woke up to him sleeping on a pillow. It was Monday, he had to go to work. Dwight needed to submit his work as well, he took his surviving clothes and showered. He got dressed and headed out with his story, he made it to his workplace but was scolded by his boss for submitting something last minute. After a lecture and submitting his work, he headed home, he actually wanted to see David but he didn’t want to bother him. He already feels guilty about David letting him stay with him, he didn’t want to bother him at work as well. He went home and gone about his day and so did David. Weeks went by and his life living with David was rather plesant to him, they ate, relax, David would look over Dwight’s work, Dwight taught David some story writing tips despite it’ll never be used by him. David taught him repairs, so he doesn’t have to rely on repairmen in case something breaks. It was nice to live with someone who cares about you as much of a parent, or was it because Dwight was into David? He enjoys whenever he hugs him or when he lets him lay down on him. Regardless of what it is, he doesn’t care. David even gotten used to Claudette and Feng being around him, they enjoy being around him as well. Claudette was very similar to Dwight, the only real difference was her botanical knowledge. Feng took some time for David to get along and the same with Feng, they bicker at each other like they were siblings. Their arguing turned to playful jokes to each other, they still make each other mad but it was no longer annoying the others. Bill would joke about how they were siblings but was separated at birth, Jake would agree and laugh with Bill just to get stink eyes from the two. Dwight told that David would review his work, it helps him out because he looking at it as if he was one of the citizens. Claudette and Feng wanted the same thing, so at night they would come over and have David review all their work. David didn’t mind it at first, but it was extra work he didn’t sign up for that was annoying him. Thursday morning came to be, August was the month they were in, the rainy month. Some people don’t wish for rain well others enjoys it, Dwight was waking up to see David gone again. It didn’t worry him, he knows David’s just at work. He looked out the window and saw the heavy rain, it poured down and soaking those who was unprepared for its wrath. Dwight noticed the umbrella still in the living room, David must’ve left it for Dwight to use. He did had to go to his job to pick something up, but other than that he got nothing to do but wait for David. He freshen up, got dressed, took the umbrella and headed out. It didn’t take him long to reach his job, but the item he needed to pick up didn’t arrive yet. He was told that it was delayed until further notice, so Dwight left and walked back to David’s apartment. He walked as the heavy rain hits his umbrella, making small noises with each drop. He got near the complex as he looked around the streets, not a lot of people were out today. He wasn’t surprised, no one would be out in this type of rain, you’re asking for a cold. Someone stood in front of Dwight, he didn’t know him at all. He just stared at him, he felt bad vibes coming from him. He tried to continue his walk but another man walks out, and other and other. 5 men were now around him, his heart started to pound. What do they want? Are they’re muggers? One of them spoke and told a bit of themselves, Dwight heart froze. They worked for that protection agency he used when he was new here, one of them grabbed Dwight by his shirt and threw him in the alleyway next to the complex. Dwight tried to fight them off but it was proven useless. He isn’t David, he couldn’t handle when the odds are against him, so he ran and the men followed. He ran into another dead end and the men corners him, he fought them again and again. He wasn’t ready to go down easy but it didn’t matter, he was beaten to where he couldn’t stand. His body bruised, his mouth bloody as tears started to form. The men wasn’t done, he needed to pay for what David did to their coworkers. One pulled out a knife and cut Dwight shirt open, Dwight started to shake as he tried to push the man off of him but his arms were held back. The knife in the man’s hand cut open Dwight’s pants, exposing his underwear as he started to breathe heavy. He was scared, he doesn’t know what’s going to happen to him. He’s being held down well one of them is cutting his clothes off. He can’t defend himself, he wasn’t prepare for what was coming, but that didn’t stop the men from performing what they had in mind. David was working on a car that he and jake towed away from they outskirt, Jake joked with David during the repairs to lighten up the mood that the rain made. But their day took a turn for the worst, unexpected dread filled the air that threw David off a bit. Bill busted opened the office door and called David.

“Bill, why are you be-”

“DAVID! GO TO YOUR COMPLEX, NOW!”

“”W-why!?”

“Someone at the complex said they saw a bunch of men crowded around Dwight and threw him in the alley!” David eyes widened, he burst out the shop with his coat and ran to his complex. What could the men possibly want with Dwight, what did he do? In reality, those thoughts weren’t his top priority, Dwight well being is. He rushed through the rain, the wet pavement echoed his footsteps each time his feet hits a small puddle of water. He reached the alley and ran down, but what his saw brought anger and despair in his eyes. He saw Dwight, naked with bruises and blood around his mouth. He was shaking in fear as what the men did traumatize him, the men didn’t notice David behind them as they continued their heinous act on Dwight. David let out a wild blood boiling scream as he charges after all of them, he showed no mercy to the men as he struck them with anything his hands could find. He snapped arms, break legs, face beaten, eyes blackened. They begged him to stop but mercy was out the window the minute they thought it was fine to do what they did to Dwight. After his rampage, he ran over to Dwight. He was cold, afraid as the rain poured over his shaking body. David draped his coat over Dwight as he picks him up and carries him to his apartment, David kicked opened the door and ran to his room. He laid Dwight down and pulled his blanket over him, Dwight turned away and face his back towards David. He cried, he couldn’t get what happened out of his head and nor can David. No one should ever experience that, especially if they were minding their own business. David set down on the bed, watching Dwight tremble under the blanket. David tried to comfort him, but he didn’t. He doesn’t think the things he usually does were going to help him right now, so instead he never left his side. He sat on the floor next to the bed and closes his eyes, he wasn’t planning to go back to work, not when Dwight is like this. Night approached and David eyes opened, he must of drifted off to sleep. He turned to his side to see Dwight’s hand on his shoulder, he must of held on to it for comfort. He saw that Dwight’s glasses were on the floor, must of fell off when he was carrying him but didn’t noticed it. He looked at them and they were dirty, he took a clean rag and wiped them down then set it on his dresser stand. David sat back down on the floor but this time he held Dwight’s hand, he knows that’s what Dwight wanted in the first place. He went back to sleep and whisk the night away. Friday morning arrived and David's eyes came to the fresh morning lights, David turned his head to see Dwight still asleep. He looked a the time, almost 6am. He got up and stretched his arms, he sat down on the bed and rubbed Dwight’s head. He left his room and out of his apartment, David didn’t want to leave, he wanted to watch him but Dwight also needed his space. Jane was walking down the hallway, dressed in her usual clothes until she saw David.

“What’s with the sad face?”

“O-oh, hey Jane…”

“Normally I don’t catch you in the morning, you’re at work by now. Did something happen?”

“...Jane?”

“Yes?”

“Can I...ask you a favor?”

“Of course, You know I’ll help you with anything.”

“I know you have work and everything but...can you not go and keep an eye on Dwight? Something...terrible happened to him and I want someone I trust to watch him, I really don’t want anything to happen to him. I-I can’t have him disappearing or trying to off himself or-” David went on and on but Jane gave him a smile and gentle place her hand on his bearded cheek.

“*Giggle* You’re way too old for ignoring the signs, David”

“S-signs…?”

“I know David, always had. I been around the block, you couldn’t hide it from me. I was being respectful and not saying anything, it’s your life, not mine.”

“...sorry.” Jane hugged David and buried his head in her chest.”

“Don’t apologize, don’t ever feel sorry for what you are but listen David. If you can’t learn to love yourself, how can you love someone else?”

“...”

“Anyways, you go to work. I’ll tell the station that I suddenly fell ill, I’ll keep an eye on Dwight.”

“Thank you, Jane! I-is there any way to repay you!?”

“Well, you can always treat a gal on a night out with her drinking spree.”

“(Was really hoping it wasn’t drinking.) Ok, thank you and I’ll be back soon!” David ran out the hallway and to his job, Jane looked at his apartment door and sighed in relief. She glad he finally have someone to really care for, she didn’t think he would be capable of that. David workday was slow, he stared at the clock and watches it tick. He bounces his leg to help speed up time, he rushes through cars and left sloppy jobs on them. Bill and Jake noticed David’s sloppiness, some damages were still there and some customers would stare at his work.

“(Bill, he’s messing up really bad! He’s never this sloppy with his work.)”

“(I know, I don’t know what happened to Dwight but it must’ve been terrible if it messing up David’s performance.) David, you ok?”

“Peachy, come on! Where’s the next car?”

“(He answered pretty fast, Bill.)”

“(I can see that!) Everything fine with Dwight?”

“Yes, next car!”

“(I can’t sugarcoat this Bill) David, we don’t have a next car because we have to redo the ones here! You didn’t do well with them, we can’t call the owners with their vehicles like this!”

“He’s right David, you’re troubled by something and it’s messing you up. What happened?”

“...” David was silent. Whatever happened must’ve been severe enough to keep him silent, David looked at the cars in the shop. Jake was right, his performance is terrible but his mind is in disarray. He’s too concerned about Dwight, even with Jane watching him. He rubbed his eyes and started over, he took his time with his work this time instead of rushing through them. Even though he took his time, he made many mistakes well working. Objects fell, sparks flew, even a small fire was created because of him. David work performance was transformed into a chaotic force, he was more of a hazard than a worker. He made the shop a death trap, something that wasn’t a thought in anyone's head. Bill pulled David into the office well Jake and the others cleaned up the mess David made.

“David, this isn’t you! What happened!?”

“...*sniffle* Bill. He was... assaulted, sexually.”

“B-by who!?”

“Some guys from that scummy agency he used, I took care of them but...Dwight…”

“...”

“He was shaking, his mind must’ve been in shambles. He was hurt, physically and mentally, he won’t forget this. I-I...told him i’ll p-protect him, I told him I'll *sniffle* be there him, I-i-” David started to breakdown, the amount of guilt on his shoulders weighed his body and mind down. Bill patted his head and wiped away the tears forming in David’s eyes.

“Go to him David, don’t worry about the shop.”

“B-but Bill-”

“Go David! If i’m going to be honest, YOU’RE A FUCKING DEATH HAZARD! You want to see him and I can see that, so just go, we’ll handle the shop. Once the day is over, I’ll come by and check on you two. Now go, before you kill someone with your mistakes.” David eyes lit up as he hugs Bills, he left the shop in a sprint and made it back to his apartment. He saw Jane sitting on a chair next to his door like a guardsman, David relieved her off her duty and he went inside. David took off his shoes and went straight to his room, he opens the door and saw Dwight at the corner of his bed wrapped in his blanket still shaking. He noticed he looked cleaner than how he was this morning, David took his shower and came back to him. He sat down the shaking man, he said no words. He pulled Dwight next to him and held him in his arms, it didn’t stop his shaking. David took off his clothes but his underwear, wrapped himself and Dwight in the blanket and laid down. David held him tight in his arms, buried Dwight’s head in his chest and stroke his head. Dwight ceased his shaking and his crying, he fell asleep along side of David. His warmth calmed him down once again, but that alone couldn’t get what happened to him out of his head. David knows this, he can only support him the best way he could. Night approached again, there was a knock on David’s door. David got up to answer it but Dwight latched on his arm, he was paranoid, he was scared that it could be the men again.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“P-please...don’t leave…”

“You don’t have to-”

“I-It could b-be them!”

“It’s Bill, he said he was going to check on us.”

“N-no, it’s not! I-I...don’t David, there can be more of them! They’ll o-overrun you and they might do the same thing to y-you, I-I can’t ig-” David leaned in and kissed Dwight on his lips, the unexpected kiss threw Dwight off as he closes his eyes to enjoy it. David’s beard tickling Dwight’s face as his rough and gentle hands strokes Dwight’s face. He parted his lips and looked back at Dwight shocked face.

“It’s just Bill, he told me at the shop that he’ll come by. I’ll be back, I promise.”

“...ok, (he...kissed me?)” David left Dwight in the room as he went to open his door, like he said, it was Bill who was still in his clothes from earlier. He let him in and they sat at the table.

“How is he?”

“Well…, I kind of got him to stop shaking so much. It’s going to take a lot of time though.”

“As long he has you then I shouldn’t worry, guess it’s a waste for me to come to check on you guys then huh?”

“No, it wasn’t a waste. I’m really grateful for you stopping by, seriously. You have done a lot for me, I can never thank you enough.”

“Hey, hey! No need for all that lad, save that when i’m on my deathbed. Anyways, i’ll take my leave, you two stay safe.”

“You too.” Bill left the apartment and David went back to Dwight, he was sitting with the blankets around him. David closes his bedroom door and laid back down with him.

“Told you i’ll be back.”

“...”

“Everything’s ok?”

“Yes but…, you kissed me earlier.”

“...I did, didn’t I?”

“W-why? Why me? I-I…”

“...”

“I make mistakes, I killed my parents! People are after me and done things to me, I’m burdening you with me staying here!”

“Dwight…”

“I’m weak, David!”

“You’re not weak, Dwight!”

“Yes I am! I’m hiding behind someone to protect me, I can’t defend myself. I’m involving everyone in my problems too, WHAT EXACTLY ABOUT ME IS STRONG!?”

“...”

“Exactly! Everything is my fault, soon everyone will leave me, no one will care. I know Claudette and Feng is getting tired of my antics, and you will too, I know it!” Dwight cried again, his mind is crushed by corrupt thoughts. He’s thinking irrationally and only hurting himself, David couldn’t stand to watch Dwight tear himself apart.

“You’re not the weak one!”

“THEN WHO!?”

“I AM! ...I’m the weak one, not you”

“Huh?”

“You...went into the world, told it who you are knowing that would make it your enemy. I...could never do that. No matter how many knives taken out at me, how many fists came in contact to my face, how many matches I won, I can never do what you’re doing. That takes real guts, guts I don’t...don’t…*sniffle* d-don’t-” David covered his eyes as he sobs uncontrollably, Dwight watches as David breaks down in front of him. Dwight never seen David display this much emotion, he was the one who needed support. Dwight hugged him from behind, squeezing David tight to let him now he can let it out. David didn’t stop, he went on and on, tears flowing down. 

“David... I’m here for you, but I didn’t know you were in this much pain. I...would ask but…”

“N-no, it’s fine…”

“David...what happened to you? When you were asleep in the shop, you muttered something.”

“So y-you did heard me…”

“I-i’m sorry I lied, it felt like I shouldn’t even heard it in the first place…”

“I-I’m not bothered about it, *sigh* sit down. It’s a bit of a story.” Dwight sat next to David and held David’s hand and leaned on him, it calmed him down and stopped his stuttering.

“To answer your question when we first met, yes. I’m not from America, easy to tell with my accent. I came from a very rich family, money was never an issue for us. Of course, I was an only child, so I had a lot pending on me. It was stressful, I never really gave a damn about the family business. It was boring and scummy, but money was money. Didn’t matter how you attain it, as long you have it who cares. Studied hard, learn proper manners and went to those fancy functions other wealthy families hosted. But once again, I didn’t care for it. During the day, I learn all that stuff like economics and business etiquettes but night was different. At night, I sneak out. I go to bars and get intoxicated to a point where everything was a blur and I started fights left and right. That was fun for me, but being the son of a wealthy family, word spread fast and I was kept on a tighter leash. I was about 17, so I was still pretty young. You wouldn’t believe that a kid took on grown men in a bar, I wouldn’t either. One day, my mom told me to be on my best behavior. We had another family visiting us, they wanted me to meet their daughter and propose to merge our families. They wanted to do an arranged marriage, basically gaining more money on both sides. We met them, the daughter was sweet and kind, she didn’t deserve a disaster like me. Everything was ready, just needed to sign it, I refused. My parents were against my decision, telling me to know my place and accept the marriage, but I still refused. Don’t get me wrong, my parents were decent, but whenever it came to money they become greedy bastards. Days past and they constantly try to get me to sign but again I still refused, but one day I messed up. My birthday passed so I was an adult now, I hit the bar to celebrate and got intoxicated again. You can clearly tell I’m not into women, didn’t mind being around them, just don’t want to be with one. A gentleman came to the bar stand I was at, a handsome guy too. I have no control whenever I’m intoxicated, both in my mind and body. So we talked and talked, I started to fall for him but I got the signals wrong. I leaned in trying to kiss him...but he turned aggressive and screamed at me. Everyone at the bar looked at us, the man told them what I tried to do. Of course, I tried to deny it but it didn’t work, word spread fast, real fast. At the time, I had no doubts my parents knew. My way back home turned into a walk of shame, eyes stared as I walk home. I reached my home but the air around it was dreadful, my throat was dry, I was too scared to head inside. I didn’t have any backup or anyone to fall on, it was just me and only me. When I walked inside I was immediately told that my parents wanted to speak to me, sweat rolled on my face. I went to their office and was told what I expected, I shamed the family’s name. What I did was unholy and shouldn’t be in the family, I tried to convince them and even agreed to the marriage but it was too late. I know this going to sound unbelievable but it did happen, I was forcefully thrown out and told that news of me dying will spread. David King was no more, the family lost their only son. I sat there as the pouring cold rain soaked my body, my life was over. I had no home, no food, no family. I was alone and all because of one careless mistake on my part. I headed to the bar, everyone ignored me, I didn’t exist. My parents must’ve paid them, wouldn’t surprise me. I sat in a booth until closing, I cried as I was about to get thrown out again until someone sat in front of me, Bill. He was a lot younger looking than he is now but still was old, in his 40’s from what he told me. He asked the barkeep to keep the bar open a bit longer, the keep was fine with it and he talked to me. He saw how stress and distraught I was, he looked into my red eyes and saw that something terrible must have happened to me. He was visiting England to see a friend and was heading back tomorrow, he asked me what happened and I told him. It didn’t matter because no one cared for a bastard of a son like me, but Bill was different. He was disgusted by my parents' action to disown me and spread a false message speaking my death, so he gave me an offer. He asked me if I wanted to go home with him, he started a local mechanic shop and could use some help. I told him I knew nothing about cars or repairs but he offered to teach him, baby steps. What could I say? It’s the best I had and I agreed. He paid for my ticket and we went to America the next day, he took me to his shop and each day was a new experience. He not only taught me car repairs, but also plumbing, cooking and everything else. He introduced me to Jane and see looked after me when I moved into the complex, she also taught me other skills too. I owe those two everything, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for them.”

“David..., wait then why you didn’t like younger people?”

“Jealousy”

“O-oh?”

“I was jealousy how they had a loving family, supporting others through differences. I was even jealous of you…”

“You were?”

“Yes, your parents knew what you do but still supported you. Sorry…” Dwight was stunned, David story was far more horrible than he imagined it.

“But David, you are strong! What happened to you, most people would of given up. Hell, maybe even off themselves!”

“I wasn’t strong, I was lucky! There’s a difference, Dwight! I even hid the fact of who I am, if I was strong, I wouldn’t hide it…” Dwight let go of David’s hand and made a fist, he swung his fist across David’s face to make him listen.

“You are dammit! Strength comes in many shapes and forms, who cares what you hide! You told me, you told me who you are. You told me this, you told me your story to get me out of the state I was in. That is strength, David. Please, don’t think you’re weak, cause you’re not, especially to me. *Sniffle* please David...don’t say you're weak.” Dwight was about to cry again, David turned around and hugged him again as he laid himself and Dwight down on the bed.

“Hey, hey, hey. No need for us to continue with the waterworks, I’m just...sorry that the only guy who loves you is me…”

“David, I’ll be upset if it wasn’t you. Besides, you were the only guy I been talking to other than Jake and Bill. I’m...just glad you actually accept me.”

“Oh I know you’re glad, mind if you don’t poke me so much?”

“You’re one to talk, your’s poking me!” They both shared a laugh then went silent, their bodies were hot as Dwight tried to grab David’s cock. It was solid and throbbing, just like his. He wanted to see it and do more with it, but David grabbed Dwight’s hand and made him stop.

“O-oh i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I rea-”

“No, it’s not that! I wouldn’t mind doing that with you, honest! I think with what just happened to you we shouldn’t do that, I want you to relax.”

“Oh… well, my bottom still hurts a bit. I...don’t think I'll be able to take it, not to mention my bruises are still there. Sorry…”

“Don’t be, like said, I wouldn’t mind doing that with you. Come on, we need to sleep. Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctors to make sure you’re healthy.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, I rather not have the man I love to have an illness because of what happened.”

“Ok. You’re right, it’s best to sleep.” the pair started to drift off into slumber, they needed to get up early to visit the hospital tomorrow. As the night progresses, a car was pulling up at the cliffside near the factory. It came to a halt as three people came out, Claudette, Jake, and Feng.

“So this is the place where the murder spree happened…”

“Claudette, why are we here? Didn’t Dwight did a story on this already?” Feng asked as she fans herself from the heat.

“Actually no, he was scared that it’ll anger David, so he didn’t go with it.”

“Ok, that explains that but why he’s here?”

“Nothing wrong with an extra set of eyes!”

“I’ll rather have David than string bean here…”

“You know, I'm a mechanic for a reason!”

“Yeah, to be their stress reliever than an actual employee.”

“(I’m starting to understand why David argues with her a lot.)” The group started to walk to the mining factory and went on with their investigation. The place looked like what Dwight described to her, the only difference is that the blood was dried now. The metal made creaking noises, the smell of coal infected the air as their footsteps echoed. There was something that all of them felt, it felt like they were being watched. They continued to walk around, taking pictures and getting materials for the papers but stopped. Footsteps that weren’t theirs was being heard. They were heavy, like the person is walking like that on purpose. Whoever it was, their presence was overwhelming. It was the same presence that made them unaware of the threat coming towards them, the next thing that happened was them passing out as tall shadowy man towering over them was the last thing they saw. Morning came and the light peeked through the window again, hitting the duos face and forcing them to wake up.

“*Yawn* Wake up, Dwight.”

“*Yawn* do...I have to? Can’t we just stay in bed?”

“We can come back when our visit is over, we got to make sure you’re alright.”

“*Yawn* but I feel fine, really!”

“Just because you feel fine now doesn’t mean something won’t come up later, better safe than sorry.”

“...”

“We can go back to bed and stay inside all day, promise.”

“...you better! (you’re really nice to sleep next to.)” They got out of bed and did what they usually do in the morning and headed out. The heat wasn’t unbearable as it usually is so they decided to walk, but Dwight wished they hadn’t. Eyes stared at him, he noticed the recent behavior change in people before he was assaulted. He felt worse when they stared at David, people whispered to each other as they continue to look. A group of men started to laugh at Dwight, David didn’t take it lightly.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing about you, King! Your friend is a bit odd, that’s all.” Dwight looked away, he wanted to get the trip over with but David grabbed his shoulder and held him still.

“What’s so odd about him!?”

“W-what? Why you’re so defensive, what is he to you?”

“N-nothing! H-he just…”

I’m his damn lover and if you have a problem with him, you got one with me as well!” Dwight sat in awe, he didn't think David would out himself like that. The men backed off them, David was a well known respected man, there was no need to have someone like him on their bad side. David turned to Dwight and smiled and he smiled back, David wasn’t going to let Dwight fight his enemies alone, they fight together. They continued their walk to the hospital and made it within the hour. The place was quiet, patients walking around as nurses tend to their aid when needed. David sat Dwight down as he went to the desk to ask for a doctor to see, he returned to Dwight to tell him they have someone they can see. After a bit, they were called and told to go to a room on the fifth floor, the got to the room and headed inside. The doctor was a woman with crimson long hair, lips red as fresh blood, and skin as pale as Dwight’s. She was wearing a lab coat as she turns around in her chair, she introduced herself as Sally Smithson. She asked them to explained what happened and they did, she was disgusted about the act the men did, so she didn’t waste any time with her examination. After Dwight put his clothes back on, Sally came back with the results.

“Well doc?”

“Hmmm, everything seems normal. No type of infections was really found but what happened to him was recent. I recommend you visit me at least every other day for the remainder of the month if that’s ok with you.”

“Not at all, thank you for seeing us on such short notice Mrs. Smithson!” the pair left the office and back on the streets, they started to walk back home knowing the fact Dwight’s healthy for the moment.

“See! I told you I was healthy!”

“*Giggle* don’t get too excited, she did said because it was recent they didn’t find anything. We got plenty of visits to go.”

“*sigh* Do we, ser-”

“No buts! We’re doing it until further notice, I rather not have nothing crawling inside you.”

“...”

“What’s wrong?”

“I know I been acting childish but it did cross my mind, what...if something is inside me and what if it’s contiguous or somethin-”

“Dwight, I know what you’re going to say. I’m not going to leave you, infected or not! I told you, we’re in this together. That’s how I want to keep it, rather if you like or not.” Dwight smiled, he had no objection of staying with David. He turned red when his stomach growled, their trip home became a trip to the diner. David weren’t going to let Dwight sleep on an empty stomach, it’ll always be awkward to hear well sleeping. They sat at the booth and placed their order and as they wait, a middle-aged man came and slammed his hands on the table. David took it as an attempt to harm Dwight, he took no hesitation to stab the man’s hand and pinned him down. The wound wasn’t deep and didn’t bleed much, but David was always ready to protect Dwight but made a slight error. Dwight told him that he’s his boss, David let go and poorly apologized. He told him that they been having it rough the past few days, so they were on the defensive for the time being. The man gave David a mean glare as he rubs his hand, he then told Dwight that another deadline was coming up and he haven’t submitted anything. Dwight didn’t realized how much time he been wasting, he tried to ask for an extension but was denied. Claudette or Feng haven’t submitted anything, so his deadline was drastically shortened. He left the two alone but Dwight found something odd, why hadn’t Feng or Claudette submitted anything, it wasn’t like them. David saw Dwight’s concerned face and could tell he wants to contact them, so they ate fast and headed back to David’s apartment. Once inside he rang up their number but got nothing, this must be how they felt when he didn’t answer.

“...they’re not answering.”

“Maybe try the other?”

“They live together remember, if one doesn’t pick up, the other usually does. It’s not like them to ignore calls…”

“Want to check on them? If they’re anything like you then they have a spare key that you only know right?”

“Of course, well now you too.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

“*chuckles*”

“What’s so funny?”

“Well, back then you wouldn’t be so quick to find someone, especially someone as young as me. Now, you’re so quick to find us.”

“S-shut up! People change dammit, hurry before I change my mind!” David turned red as he rushes out to his car, Dwight followed as he laughs more at David. Dwight gave him the directions to the apartment and arrived fast due to the lack of traffic, they ascended up the stairs and Dwight found the spare key and went inside. The apartment was bigger than David’s, more space to walk around in compared to his.

“*whistles* wish I had something like this.”

“One of the perks of two people with good paying jobs living together.”

“They never offered you?”

“They have but… I didn’t take it. I have some...weird habits that I rather not let anyone know of.”

“Weird habits? I’m all ears!”

“L-let’s stay focus!” They looked around the entire apartment but found nothing, no notes, no hints, just empty space. They left the apartment and headed back to David’s, Dwight sat down and sighed. Where are his friends, why are they not answering or why haven’t they left him a note? 

“...”

“Don’t worry, they’ll get in contact with you soon.”

“Why haven’t they said anything to me though? I’m really worried about them, couple that with my upcoming deadline? I’m really stressed…”

“Why not lay your head down, normally helps with me when I'm stress.”

“...can you lay with me?”

“Of course, was going to do that without your permission anyways.” The pair went to the bedroom and laid down, Dwight still couldn’t wrap his head around about his friends. David hugged him and stroked his head.

“Hey, I'm sure they’re fine. I’ll ask Jake if he seen them, let’s relax ok?”

“Ok, i’ll tr-”

“No, you have a deadline. Let me do the searching, ok?”

“Ok…, promise you’ll tell me if you find anything?”

“Of course, who else would I go to?” The two laid down and went to sleep, but they both had an eerie feeling crawling on their backs. They sleep the remainder of the day away and spent Sunday to gather material for his next story for the papers. Monday morning came and David was hard at work, he was waiting for Jake to come in but he hasn’t. Bill came out the office and asked if he seen Jake, he told him he hasn’t and started to worry. First Claudette and Feng, now Jake too. He started to think it was something else, maybe they weren’t fine might be in actual danger. Dwight did some digging of his own despite David telling him not to, but found nothing regarding his friends. He went back to David’s apartment and sat down, he has to think to figure out where is friends are. An idea came into his head, his conversation about the factory. When he told them he wasn’t going to cover it their eyes lit up, like they picked up what he had and made it their own. He wants to go and look but he needed to go over it with David, he rather not make another mistake that can leads to his death. He left the apartment and went to the auto shop but noticed Jake wasn’t there. 

“Jake’s not here…”

“Yeah, I know. I...might be wrong, this might be serious.”

“It seems so..., what are we going to do? Maybe alert the authorities?”

“I would rather not have them found on private property, it is better to find them ourselves but where are they is the question…”

“I...might have an idea where.”

“Hmmm?”

“The mining factory.”

“Why there of all places?”

“When I told them I wasn’t going to cover the story, their eyes shined brighter than a polished shoe.”

“It’s the only thing we got to work with…”

“Heading into danger once again hmmm?” Bill said as he approaches the pair, wiping the oil off his hands with a rag.

“Bill...lis-”

“Save it, you’re not going to listen to me. I know you too well, just… promise me that you two will come back safe and alive.”

“We will, Bill.”

“Come on, the sun is setting soon. Let’s go, David!” They left the shop, Bill took in a deep breath and prayed for their safety. They quickly went to David’s complex and started up his car, they drove to the cliffside that was near the factory and saw that Dwight was right. They found Claudette’s car and inside were Jake’s gloves, Feng must be with them too. 

“This must’ve been here for a while, I can only hope they’re alright.”

“C-come on, the sun is about to set! It’ll probably get dark before we reach the place.”

“Wait!” David went into his car, opened the glove department and pulled out a gun, he handed to Dwight as he told what to do with it.

“This only have one bullet, only for emergencies, got it?”

“W-why do you have a gun and why only one b-bullet?”

“Dwight…”

“O-oh, I should've guessed. Ok, o-only for emergencies!”

“Ok, stay close.” The two starts to walk and made their way to the factory, night came first before they arrived. The factory is still how it was before, but this time the blood is dry. The smell of the blood still filled the air, their only source of light was from the moon. Thankfully the sky is clear, they don’t have to worry about their light source being blocked. Their footsteps masked with glasses breaking sounds as the creaking noise the pipes and floors created made it unsettling for them. The smell of burning coal still lingered, the mixture of the that with the blood made the smell unbearable. They search the bottom of the factory for their friends but found none of them, so they headed upstairs to look around. Dwight opened a door and found his friends, they were unconscious and badly injured. They two look around for anything medical but found nothing, they needed to get them out here and to a hospital. Dwight stood up and wandered his eyes, he had an unsettling feeling as his heartbeat grew louder in his head. Then suddenly he felt a hand grabbed him aggressively by his shoulder, he turned to see that it was the maniac from before. He let out a scream that caught David’s attention, the man then threw Dwight off the upper level. He hit pipes and beams as he fell to the bottom levels with the breaking glass now dug into his skin, Dwight bruises from before weren’t healed and now they’re worse with new ones around him. The gun he had slid out of his pocket and hid in the darkness of the factory, he curled up in pain and struggled to get up. David was enrage, he tackled the man off the second level with himself as well. They both landed on the on the ground below and spread from each other, the men got up and readied themselves. The maniac picked up a rusty iron pipe and stared directly into David’s eyes, Dwight tried to get up but the pain was too much for him but he kept trying.

“Stay down Dwight, I'll handle this!”

“D-dav-”

“No buts dammit! Stay behind me, this freak isn’t going to touch you. I’ll failed you once, I'm not doing it again. I’ll get rid of him.”

“B-but what if you get knocked down? I...lost the gun when I landed.”

“Where’s the fun in a gun?” David took off his shirt and ripped it, he wrapped his torn shirt around his hands. He cracked his neck and knuckles, he took his stance as the maniac charges towards him. Dwight watched as David delivered and endure hits, the maniac wasn’t letting up and nor was David. He didn’t see this as a thrilling fight, it was life or death. Failure isn’t an option for David, this isn’t the fight club. He can’t go in a fight and come out alive, he needs to win because if not, he’ll endanger the lives of his companions and his lover. That alone is enough to take this fight serious, he has to win. The men threw punch, the pipe hitting David in the head but he’s not giving up. David picked up a piece of glass and stabbed the maniac with his, the man threw David off him and continue his assault with the pipe. The men were both breathing heavily but the maniac was still on his legs compared to David, who was on his knees. David body was just as bruised as Dwight’s, the maniac gave one last swing with the pipe and it flung David towards Dwight. David loss, for once he would've appreciated it if the odds weren’t against him. He kept trying to get up but he couldn’t, Dwight tried to look for the gun but the maniac kicked him across the floor. The man walked over to Dwight, ready to strike his head with a killing blow but David used everything in his power to rush over and shielded Dwight’s body with his. The man continuously strike David as he defends Dwight 

“David no! He will ki-”

“SHUT UP! Please...shut up.”

“W-wha?”

“I don’t care if I die, I’m not letting you get hurt! All my life I lived in fear, it prevented me from doing so many things in my life. I was rude to everyone, I was careless, I was disowned by my own family! Even with Jane and Bill, they will go one day and i’ll be alone again. No one and I mean no one wants a bitter man such as myself to be around them *sniffle* until I met you. I pushed away you...so many times, I tried to ignore you...but I kept being drawn to you. Even with my issues, no matter how direct I was, angry I be, how agressive my ways were but you smiled. You always smiled at me, never hating a single thing I done to you. I don’t deserve you, I really don’t! You’re this ray of light that keeps brightening my day, whenever you were in trouble I would do my damndest to keep it going. I don’t want it to fade… so i’ll die for it, I don’t want that to go...even if it meant me never seeing it again. I love you, Dwight.” David hugged Dwight tight as he continues to cover his body as he cries and shake in fear of death. Dwight watches the man lift up the pipe, he was ready to kill David with his last strike and he screamed and begged the man to stop. A light shined throughout the factory, but it wasn’t from the moon. Then suddenly, a loud noise came from outside and it was coming through way. The large doors to the factory burst opened as a car came inside and slammed into the man and crashed against the wall, the body made a crismon painting on the wall as the pair looks at the fresh blood on the walls. The man died on impact, the threat and his presence was no more. The car front doors open and out came Jane and Bill.

“Are you two alright!?” Bill shouted as he rushes over to the injured pair.

“Bill? Why are you here?”

“I got worried about you two and your friends, I told Jane and she rushed here with her car. Didn’t think she’ll murder the guy with it…”

“Huh? When did I say this was my car?” Bill and David stared at Jane and gotten new found fear for her, she isn’t a person to have on your bad side. 

“We better get out here, no telling when the police get he- hey David, you ok?” David was dozing out, he ended up fainting from exhausting against his fight. 

“D-David!?”

“Calm down, he’s just exhausted. he’ll be fine, mind telling me what happened?”

“David...actually loss, the man came over to kill me and David threw himself over me. He was ready to die for me…” Bill placed his hand on Dwight’s shoulder.

“I’m glad he found someone for him to care about, thought he’ll be bitter forever. Anyways, let’s get your friends and David out of here.” Jane helped Dwight well Bill woke up the others, Jake helped Bill carry David’s body back to his car and drive them to the hospital. The morning brought a new day, the sun rays shined on David’s face, he found himself in a hospital bed wrapped up in bandages. He looked down and saw Dwight sleeping on his legs, using his arms as a pillow with his glasses next to him. Sally came inside to check on him and glad he’s awake.

“It seems to awaken, how are you feeling?”

“Pain here and there, overall fine. How did I get here?”

“Bill and the others helped, everyone is in their respective rooms resting...well expect this one. He came here three times already and they guards just let him in and sleep in here. Guess he’s really fond of you *giggle*.”

“Yeah, he is.” David said as he rubs Dwight’s head.

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll be back later to check in you two.” She left the room and closes the door, Dwight woke up and rubbed his eyes to see David awake.

“David! Are you ok!?”

“Honestly? No, but I don't mind. You’re right?” Dwight started to cry again David resisted the pain and hoisted Dwight towards him and stroked his head.

“Hey, no need for waterworks. We’re safe now.”

“*Sniffle* I-I know, but don’t do something like that, ever! I don’t want you gone either! You can’t make the decision to die for me dammit, don’t do that ever! ”

“Ok, ok, promise. Now, that nap I promised yesterday.” They smiled as they drafted off to sleep, David felt at ease. The two rested until Sally came back to check on them and once they get out of the hospital, they’ll return home to start over with a new left together. Jane and Bill sat in the visiting area, relieved that everyone was fine and living.

“I swear, David acts like the adult but he’s just as irresponsible as the younglings!”

“Oh stop being sour, admit it. These kids are like your children, you wouldn’t be looking after them this hard if not.”

“Errrr, well...I guess you’re right. Thank god this mess is over.” The pair nodded their heads and sighed in relief, they can all relax and no longer worry about David. As long he’s with Dwight, they can rest easy if something happens to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, one-shots aren't my cup of tea but I didn't want this to be a new series. Now, i can go back to my other story, see y'all soon ^^


End file.
